An Assassin's Destiny
by Anyahe
Summary: Nituna, a native American girl, was told of her destiny from the Clan Mother. Becoming an assassin, suffer great loss, and more events. As she gets older, she meets Connor. He can be a little naïve and annoying as a teenager and serious as an adult. But, they start to get closer and closer. (Maybe too close) If romance is not dangerous enough! (Includes Connor & Achilles) Language!
1. Chapter 1

**My first fan fiction about AC3.**

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

"_Nituna! Nituna_ wake up! It's time for your ceremony." I opened my eyes and sat up. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. _"Nituna,_ are you up?" I heard my mother say. "Yes mother. I am up." I got into the clothes mother picked out for me and walked to the upcoming ceremony.

I yawned. I was still kind of tired and wished I had stayed in bed a little longer. Mother saw me and scolded at me. "_Nituna_! Don't yawn at the ceremony. It shows great disrespect to Clan Mother." I sighed. Meeting Clan Mother will be a first time for me or anyone in that matter. I will be told my destiny from the Clan Mother and worried if it's going to be bad. Or worse dangerous. 10 year olds will be told of their destiny instead of later. Fun. We finally reached the ceremony and I took a seat.

I sat next to Sora, a friend of mine. Her hair is long and beautiful unlike mine. Braided but long as well. She saw me and waved at me. I waved back and wanted to say something but the ceremony had begun. The ceremony started with a fire ritual. Showing our readiness of meeting Clan Mother. I wasn't really paying attention until they started calling our names. They called Sora first then others. I was last. I was a little relieved but nervous at the same time. When I saw Sora come out she looked disappointed. She didn't face me or talk to me after that.

"_Nituna-keon!" _I heard one say. It was my turn. I started walk to the tent where Clan Mother is. I was shaking in my palms and all over. When I reached the tent, I saw Clan Mother smile at me. She motioned me to come over near her and have a seat. I sat beside her and waited for her to speak.

"How are you _Nituna?_" she first said to me.

"F-Fine, Clan Mother." I said sounding hesitant in my voice.

"You don't sound fine my child. Tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. "I'm just nervous of what you're going to say to me."

She smiled. "Don't worry my child. You are important. That is why I called you last. Your destiny will not only affect you but others as well." I looked shocked. _My destiny is important?_ Clan Mother closed her eyes and took my hand.

"You will be a fighter. A silent one at that. Will find love but will also have loss. You would have stubbornness and ravageness but, will have a good and pure heart." She let go of my hand and opened her eyes. _Me a fighter? What?_

"Clan Mother I have so many questions to ask." I said.

"And you will child. But you need to answer them yourself" She motioned me to leave and I left.

My mother greeted me and smiled. "What did she say?" I told her a lie.

"I would have love and happiness in my life." I said. She must not know I would be a fighter. She hugged me and took me back to the house. I kept on thinking about clan mothers words. _A fighter? I can't fight._ Oh well. We'll see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day after my ceremony and I was sitting in my room. I was holding my doll tight, afraid of what will come first of my destiny. Clan Mother told me what will be of my destiny but I'm confused. _Why a fighter? I'm a girl. Girls can't fight._ I shook the thoughts out of my mind and decided to go outside.

I went outside and went to find Sora. I wanted to ask her what Clan Mother said to her. I went to her house to see if she was there. I saw her mother but not her.

"Excuse me. Do you know where Sora is?" I asked politely.

She pointed at the wall. "She went outside the village to play with her friends." I was curious. _Why didn't she tell me she was going out of the village?_ I told her mother 'thank you' and went out of the village.

I saw Sora and a group of kids laughing and playing. I walked up near them.

"Hey. Can I play?" I said. Sora looked smiled at me but didn't talk.

"Sure!" one of the kids said "We were getting ready to play tag." A kid picked out some branches and asked us to draw one. Whoever had the smallest straw gets to be it. We all picked our straws. I had the shortest one so I was it. Everyone started running and screaming playfully as I was chasing them. We had a couple of fun rounds until it was time to come back to the village.

We all came back to the village and walked back to the houses. I waved to Sora and she waved back. I went inside my house and saw my mother.

"How was playtime _Nituna_?" my mother said.

"It was fun. We played tag around the forest."

"That's nice. Go into your room. I'll let you know when dinner is ready." I walked into my room and picked up my doll from the exact spot I put it. I looked at her short hair and dress. She was still pretty even though her hair was a mess. I played with her for a while until I heard my mother. It was not good.

"_Nituna_! Get out of the house!" I ran to where my mother was and saw two men with some kind of uniform grab my mother. She was trying to fight back but they were too strong.

"Mother, what's going on?" I said. I'm frightened. _Who are these strange men?_

"Get the girl!" I heard someone say.

"_Nituna_, run now!" I heard mother say.

"But mother I-"

"_Nituna_, GO!" I ran out of my house avoiding the men in the progress. They tried to catch me but I was too quick to them. When I ran out of my house I saw that people of the tribe were being captured as well. _What is going on here?_ I see cages of which my people were in. One of them contained Sora.

"Sora!" I yelled. A man heard me and tried to grab me. I ran in the other direction away from the village. I turned around to look at the village one more time before running. More men were coming to get me but I climbed on top of trees and started to run on top of the branches. I kept going until I couldn't see them no more.

I sat on a branch and started to cry.

"Why is this happening to me!" I said. I kept crying until I felt something in my pocket. I felt into my pocket and saw my doll. I sniffled and looked at it.

"I must've put you in here when my mother called me." I hold it tight.

"At least I didn't lose you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I climbed down the tree and started to just walk. I have nowhere to go and no one to see. I sighed.

"I don't have a home to go or family to see. What am I going to do?" I kept walking with the doll in my pocket until I saw a house. It was small but it looked cozy at the same time. I started to walk to the house. I reached to the door and knocked. After I knocked, I waited outside for someone to appear. I heard the door open to a woman. She was tall, had short black hair with a little grey strands along. She looked friendly.

"Oh dear! Are you alone?" the woman said.

"Yeah. Now I am." I said with my face to the floor.

"Oh do come inside." The woman motioned me to come in and I did. I walked in. The house looked strange to me. Her floor and some sort of soft element to it. Her walls had bright colors to them. It was pretty. I looked around to see if there is anyone here but it was just her.

"Do have a seat dear." I sat in one of her soft chairs. She sat down in another.

"Are you hungry? You must be since you tired and ravaged. I'll go get you something to eat." the woman smiled but then turned around.

"I'm Mona. You are?"

"_Nituna_, ma'am." I said. I'm always polite.

"Nice to meet you _Nituna_!" she said then went to another room. When I couldn't see her I got up and started to explore her home. It was weird and different. Her home was painted different colors. In one room, she had some weird invention thing that makes a noise when you press down on it's handle. (A toilet) I then went all the way down in her home. It was awefully dark and quiet. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I tried to feel in front of me to find something to see. I kept feeling in front of me only to have the lights on.

"You are an adventurous one are you?" I heard Mona say. I turned around and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I wanted to explore your house more." She giggled. "Oh no worries. Curious ones make a good but yet bad assassin." _Wait, What?_

"Wait, what did you say ma'am?" She handed me a sandwich and motioned me to follow. I ate my sandwich and followed.

"Where are we going?" I said. I feel uneasy. Maybe it's just the sandwich.

"Oh you'll see" Mona said. I took her word for it and continued to eat my sandwich. She walked near a bookcase and pulled on one of the books. I watched her and saw the wall slide over. It revealed a whole bunch of weapons and clothing.

Her house is bigger than I thought.

I looked around the _special _room and saw weapons, different types of clothing, and writing.

"Is this some kind of hobby?" I said. If it is, she needs to go out more.

"No dear. I-Well this is hard to explain, was an assassin. A long while back. I'm now retired and decided to live in this house."

"Alone?"

"Yes alone. But I saw some potential in you. They way you moved to outrun those men were phenomenal! You are a natural!" Mona was excited about this but I'm not.

"Wait, you saw me? Why didn't you help me or something? They took my mother!" My eyes were filled with angry tears. Mona walked to me and bended to my level.

"_Nituna_. The only way to get your mother back is to train into an assassin. It's the only way." I thought about this for a second then agreed.

"Okay. I'll let you train me to be an assassin." Mona hugged me. It was kind of weird since I just me her. Well I agreed and that was the beginning of my long journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day of my training was not what I expected. Mona and I was outside. It was the season fall and the weather was getting a little cold than what I expected. The colorful leaves blew past us as I was getting ready to begin my training.

"_Nituna_. Do you see that pole over yonder?" Mona pointed to the pole that was like 2 miles away from where I was standing.

"Yes. What about it?"

"I want you to climb the trees to reach that pole over there. Do Not Touch The Ground!" I looked confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Ready, Go!" I started to climb the trees and made my way to the pole. I was being cautious. The trees are pretty high up and the pole is near the ground. _How am I going to reach that?_ I shook my head to remove the negative and tried think positive. I continued to go across the trees until I was above the pole. I lowered myself down from a branch. I was lowering myself down when the branch snapped and made me hit the ground.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head and got up. Mona walked to me shaking her head.

"You touched the ground." I sighed.

"Well I almost had it. It was just the stupid branch." Mona still shook her head

"The whole point of this exercise is to use your agility and lightness to touch that pole. I was going to make you do it again anyway. You weren't quick enough." I was now a little frustrated. I didn't say anything and climbed from the tree I started.

If you think that wasn't good, my weapons training was worse. I followed Mona into the room and saw many weapons. There were swords, small knifes, and more. Mona took out the bow and handed it to me.

"This is what you will start with first." I glanced at the bow. It was oddly enough long. It was soft in some areas but a little uncomfortable to hold.

"I gave you the bow first is because of your race. Your people are really talented with a bow. You follow in their footsteps." I smirked

"Okay then." I followed Mona, again, outside where I saw a target on the tree. It was far and a little hard to see. Mona walked up to me.

" You will shoot at that target until you are ready to advance to moving targets." I started to hold the bow in an awkward way.

"Um, How do I hold this?" I was struggling to hold it in the right position.

"Here. Like this." Mona showed me how to hold it. In about a couple of seconds, she fired an arrow which landed in the middle of the target. _Wow! She can really shoot._ She handed me back the bow.

"Your turn." I hold up the bow and arrow in the same position Mona was holding it. I took a deep breath, concentrated, and then shoot. I kind of closed my eyes when I did it. When I opened them, the arrow was on another tree. I sighed.

"Try again." I turned back around and got ready to shot another arrow. Months went by and I was getting the hang of the bow and other weapons. The sword wasn't really cutting it for me. I was able to use the axe and hidden blades. My agility has been better as well. I am now able to not make a sound in the trees and to do sneak attacks on enemies.

I just turned 12 years old. Mona made me a cake. I never had cake before. It tasted soft and a little fluffy. I missed my mouth a little when eating it. After I ate my cake Mona told me to pack our things. "_Nituna_. Get dressed we are moving." I was confused.

"Moving where? What's wrong with this place?" I gestured to the house. Mona sighed.

"I thought I was going to tell you on the carriage ride but now is the time. _Nituna_, your skills are now improved and you are needed to be teached more advanced training. So we are going to a friend of mine place to stay a while. Don't worry. He is part of the brotherhood." I sighed of relief. Not as nervous now.

I got dressed and sat on the carriage next to Mona. It was a long trip. It took about three hours to reach our destination. I was asleep when the carriage stopped. I awoke by the sound of Mona calling my name.

"_Nituna_. Wake up. We're here." I opened my eyes slowly to see a house. It looked like it hadn't been fixed at all. I got off the carriage.

"Mona, are you sure this is the house?"

"Yes, sadly it is. I told him to fix up the house. He never listens to me." I walked up to the house and knocked on it.

"Hello! Is anyone in there?" I kept knocking until I heard someone.

"Okay, okay. Quit that knocking!" I stopped when he opened the door.

"Well well. Why is that Mona?" He frankly ignored me and walked to Mona. The man had a cane. He looked old or maybe he wasn't. He reached up to hug Mona. She hugged back.

"Good to see you Achilles. How have you been?" Achilles frowned.

"Eh. It's been tough. I got a new recruit. Name's Connor." I couldn't really hear the rest after that. He pointed at me and continued to talk to Mona. I decided to walk inside the house and started to look around. The man had covered most of his things with sheets. _Boy this house is really a dump_. It was oddly enough dark in some places. It looked like he didn't have enough lanterns to light the place. I turned around and saw Achilles and Mona.

"You like the house?" I think he was joking because he laughed after that.

"Ignore him _Nituna_. He's only joking. He knows this house needs some work but he kept it the way that it is." He waved his hand.

"Whatever Mona. She likes the house. I know Connor does." Mona chuckled.

"I think he only said that to spare your feelings." I could tell there was history between Mona and Achilles but I didn't want to say anything. It was none of my business.

Achilles showed me to my room. It looked like a hurricane had hit it. And there was a smell. It was musty and thick. Hard to breathe in. I covered my nose.

"What's that smell?" Achilles walked to the window.

"It's just the side of the window. It rained a couple of years back and some mold grew on the side. If you don't like it, you can clean it." He walked out of the room after that. I walked near the window. I looked on the side and saw the mold. I gagged.

"I'm not cleaning that up." I holded my breath and started to unpack. I was getting dizzy after holding my breath for 30 seconds so I opened the window to let in some fresh air. I breathed in the fresh air before holding my breath. I finished unpacking and decided to go down stairs. I smelled food as I walked down. Mona must be cooking. I walked in the kitchen only to see Achilles cooking. He was talking to Mona and stirring the pot at the same time. Whatever he was cooking it smelled good. Achilles saw me.

"Ah! Did you clean the mold?" I frowned.

"No! It did not look good. I was not touching that." I then sat down at a chair near Mona. Achilles chuckled.

"I knew you wasn't going to clean it and wasn't going to let you clean it." I looked confused.

"Why? It stinks in there. I had to hold my breath and unpack my things."

"That is was the point. That is the first part of your training. To hold your breath for at least 4 minutes." _What!? Is he serious?_

"Wait? So I'm not training with you Mona?" She shook her head.

"No dear. I'll be training with Connor now. Achilles will help you with more advanced skills." I sighed. Great. I'll will be training with a crazy man.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews and favorites. I hope I get more!**

Chapter 5

My training with Achilles was not at all what I expected. It was the day after I moved in the house. I havn't seen this Connor person yet. I guess he was training with Mona. It's only been two days. He'll talk to me when he's ready. Now, where was I? Oh yeah the training. Like I said, it wasn't what I had expected. Achilles took me to the roof of the house. I honestly do not remember how I got up there.

On the roof, I was trying to keep my balance. Achilles walked on it like it was nothing.

"Okay. Since you advanced on to trees, it's time to move on roofs." He tapped on the top with his cane.

"Why do I have to climb on roofs? There are none for miles." He smiled.

"I'll tell you what. If you can do this training with no doubt, I will teach you to have a strong wit just in case if you need to get out in a situation. I would teach Connor but he is not one of them smart-on-the-mouth guys." I nodded.

"Okay. What do I need to do?" Achilles pointed at the ground.

"Jump off the roof and climb back on. That's all I ask." I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Achilles sighed in an annoying way.

"Yes! Now go before I get more older" I jumped down on the roof and started to climb. It wasn't difficult, a few slippery bricks here and there but overall it was fine. I reached the top and saw Achilles on a tree. He was sitting on a branch with his cane smiling. The tree was very far from the house. I looked confused.

"Um, how did you get over there?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. Since I'm over here, how about you come over here with me?" I walked to the edge and looked down. I was hesitating.

"Um, are you sure about this?"

"Get over here!" I'm really starting to think he is crazy. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and started to jump to the tree. I leaped and tried to grab on the branch but I missed. I started to fall. I didn't scream but grabbed on the branch that was a little low to the ground. I started to breathe.

"That was close." I started to climb up until I reached where Achilles was sitting. He stood up.

"Okay. You need a little work but I'll fix it later. Come on. Let's go back into the house." He jumped down from the tree and I followed. _Okay. He's not so bad._

We went in the house and sat in the living room. I sat on the floor while Achilles sat in a chair. We sat in silence for a little bit. It was awkward until Achilles started to speak.

"There is some hope for you kid. Maybe you can help Connor a little. He's always been stubborn but maybe he'll listen to you. He's 14." I scrunched up my face.

"Um, I haven't seen him yet. Let alone what he looks like." He waved his hand at me.

"Aw Connor is just shy. And a wimp. He'll talk to you soon." _Yeah, if you say so._ Achilles clapped his hands.

"Okay let me teach you how to be smart with your wits. You have some potential. If you talk to one of the Templars back, you might be killed for sure." He chuckled at that. I didn't really think it was funny. Achilles taught me what do I need to say or do when I'm in certain situations. Hopefully it might help me and Connor in some situations instead of fighting them the whole time. Connor can leave the diplomatic situations to me.

It's been 5 days and I still haven't seen Connor. I'm starting to think he's been avoiding me. I got tired of waiting for Connor to come to me so I came to him. I walked outside to see Mona. She was training him with weapons it looked like. I walked to where Mona was and started to approach Connor. He eventually saw me and started to run. _Am I that bad?_ I started to chase after him. When I got close enough, I pounced on him. He was squirming, trying to break free of my grasp.

As I looked at Connor, he was like me, a Native American. His hair was to his shoulders and his eyes were brown. My eyes were blue. He was also cute in a way. Even though he was older than me by two years, he caught my eye. I was still mad though.

"Let go of me!" Connor said.

"No! Why were you avoiding me?" I said, trying to keep Connor on the ground.

"I wasn't! I was busy." _Busy? Are you sure about that?_

"If you were busy, you could've stopped by my room and waved." Connor was still struggling. For a 14 year old, I'm surprised he didn't get out of my grasp yet.

"I didn't know how to approach you." Connor then paused and started to stare at my face. I looked confused.

"Why are you staring at me?" He was now hesitant to his words.

"Y-You're, just like me. How did you escape the fire?" _Fire? What fire?_

I still looked confused. "Fire? My village was kidnapped by redcoats including my mother." I tried to hold back the tears after that.

"Well, at least you have a mother." Connor said. I looked up. I saw the pain in his eyes and I knew. His mother had passed.

"I'm sorry." I said. I got up and helped Connor get out of the snow. Mona was standing behind me, a little irritated.

"I told you he would come eventually." I rolled my eyes. And apologized to Connor. Luckily, he forgave me and back to training. After my situation with Connor, we started to have a good friendship. We sometimes trained together or even gave each other pointers on our skills. Unfortunately, Connor had to go. He didn't tell me where he had to go but, he said it involves being on a boat. Like that was of any help. When Connor was leaving, I ran up to him and gave him a hug. Connor was getting ready to leave but then he turned around.

"How about you come with me Nituna?" I looked surprised.

"Really? Sure I would like to come!" I went on the ship. It was new to me. People hustling and bustling all over the ship. It was fascinating, to be on a ship. The captain called Connor to the helm. His name is Robert Faulkner but people call him Bobby. I'll just call him Robert. I watched Connor walked up the helm and grabbed the wheel. I sat on the deck and watched the waves sway against the boat. I felt the seawater hit my face. It felt nice.

"Set sail to Martha's Vineyard." I heard Robert say. Connor was sailing the ship. He was turned left and right to avoid the rocks and other boats. The wind was blowing really hard on the ship but, Connor got the hang of it. After sailing past ships and rocks, we made it to Martha's vineyard. We docked and went into a tavern. The captain talked to a couple of his old friends. Connor and I stood there and listened to their conversation. He was recruiting men for the cannons. We listened carefully until Connor walked to another group of men.

"Where is Charles Lee?" I heard him say. _Oh please don't do anything stupid Connor_. I went towards him.

"Connor, what are you doing?" I whispered. The guy was looking ready to fight. _Oh boy_.

"What is going on here?" I heard Robert say.

"You better get your friend here before he starts trouble." I heard the guy say.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Before anything else got out of hand, the bar maid came over to us.

"I don't want fights in my bar. Get out of here!" We left the tavern. As we were walking to the boat, I whispered to Connor.

"That was a stupid thing you did Connor. What if something bad happened?" I said. He looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry but, I had to ask." I sighed and went onto the ship. It was getting cloudy and it looked like a storm was coming. I was on the deck watching Connor on the helm. They were practicing the cannons. I kept on covering my ears because they were loud. After cannon practice, Connor was sailing the ship home. It was going fine until British ships were attacking us. I took cover near Robert. I watched Connor ordered the cannons to hit the ships. It was amazing! He was calm focused on the matter at hand. One by one they sunk until there was no more left. The men cheered and set sailed to the Davenport Homestead. I looked up and saw Connor with a smile on his face. He was happy and that's all it matters.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have so many views! But not reviews. I don't own AC3 by the way. It's Ubisoft's. Hope you like!**

Chapter 6

We docked at Davenport Homestead. I was the first to reach the ground again. It felt nice to be on solid ground...again. I raced Connor to the mansion. I won. I opened the door and saw Achilles standing there.

"Hey Achilles!" I smiled. But, Achilles was disappointed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. By that time Connor came in and saw his face.

"Achilles are you okay?" Connor said.

"Of course I'm not okay. Gone for two weeks and you didn't say goodbye?" He said. I looked down on the floor.

"Sorry Achilles." I said.

"I'm sorry" said Connor. Achilles shook his head.

"Never mind now. Follow me." He motioned us to come to the basement. We came down and saw Mona. She had a package in her hands and smiled at us. I smiled back. I then saw the robes. _It must be for Connor_ I thought.

"Connor, put these on and come back." Achilles said. Connor nodded and went to put on his robes. Mona then came up to me.

"Nita, put these on as well." She gave me the package and I went on my way. I went to my room and holded my breath as I went inside. I quickly changed into my robes and looked into the mirror. _Wow! These are oddly enough comfortable. _I thought. I then ran back downstairs to the basement. Connor was there in his robes. He looked like a strong warrior, a cute one at that. Achilles walked toward us.

"Back in my time, there usually was a ceremony for these kind of things but you two don't seem like the ceremony type." He then smiled.

"You two have your tools and your training, your targets and goals. And now you have your titles. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor and Nita." He gave us our necklaces and went on his way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I don't own AC3. I wish though. It would be sooo cool! Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7

After Connor and I got our titles, we started to practice. Throughout the months and years I've been with Connor was a serious, but fun experience. I've watched Connor grow up into a young man and he'd seen me grow up into a young woman. I mean _really_ seen me. I started to lose track of how old we are now. I lost track after 14. Mona gave me a hint though. I'm in my late teens while Connor is in his early 20's. _That's some huge help Mona._ One day while me and Connor was training, Achilles came to us.

"Connor, Nita. Do you know what this is?" He was holding a rope in his hand. I remember seeing it from somewhere, but I can't remember the name. Connor, who knows everything, answered.

"It's a rope dart." He said.

"Yes it is. I figured it's time for you two to use it." He handed the rope to Connor. He started to swing it. While swinging it, I was talking to Achilles.

"Didn't an assassin name Shao Jun, came up wi-" before I could finish the dart flew off and went on the side of the stairs. Achilles smirked.

"Maybe you need to have a little more practice." I smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe you do." Connor rolled his eyes and attached the rope dart to him. We then heard a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is." Achilles said.

"I'll go check it out." Connor then went up the stairs. I was going to stay with Achilles but he wanted me to follow.

"Just in case Connor needs help." I nodded and went up the steps. I walked to the front door to see Connor with another person. He looked like he was one of our people.

"Hey. What's going on?" I asked. Connor turned to me.

"A man is trying to buy my peoples land. His name is William Johnson. He's up near Boston. I'll have to go and see Samuel Adams. He might help." _What's Boston?_ I thought. Is it a place? I'll ask Connor later. Connor then took his friends tomahawk and hit it against one of the columns. Achilles was there to see it.

"Connor, what are you doing?" He turned to him.

"This symbolizes that my people will go to war. When the threat is removed, I'll removed that as well." He then started to walk to get his horse. Achilles looked mad.

"Urgh! You could've used a tree!" He then faced me. "Nita, do go with Connor to Boston. And make sure he doesn't get into trouble." I then saw Mona walk to me.

"Oh honey! You are going to love Boston. It's a wonderful city! Since you haven't been out of the house for a while, take some fresh air and explore!" I smiled and then went to get my horse. I walked up to my horse, Lotus after the Japanese flower, and got on her. Connor saw me.

"You are coming with me?" I nodded.

"Yeah! It's my first time going into a city." He nodded and motioned me to follow. We then took the long journey to Boston on our horses. Since it was starting to get quiet and boring, I asked him what happened earlier.

"I didn't know that." Connor looked at me.

"Know what?"

"That when we place a hatchet or any type of axe against something, we go to war until the threat is removed. My mother never thought me that."

"Well did someone else tell you that like your father?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't even know who my father is. You know who yours is at least." Connor frowned.

"That's not a good thing. My father is a Templar who must be stopped." I could tell things were getting tense so I stopped asking him about things. Now is not the time. We were near the city of Boston when I smelled something. It smelled really good.

"Connor, do you smell that?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's fresh bread." My eyes perked up. We left our horses near a tree and went into Boston. It was amazing! Everywhere I see where people walking and yelling things and cooking and... Wow!

"This place is wonderful! Mona was right!" Connor smiled.

"I take it you've never been to Boston before." I shook my head. I watched people walking all over buying things with money. I finally saw the stand with fresh bread and went to it.

"Fresh bread! Fresh bread here!" He saw me. "Would you like to sample my bread miss?" I nodded. He then gave me a piece for me to try. I took a bite of the fresh, hot bread. My cheeks were puffed up as I stuffed it in my mouth. _Mona told me to not do that._ The guy watched me swallowed my food before he said "Is it good?" I nodded in agreement and started to lick some of the hot butter off my fingers. After that Connor pulled me away from the stand.

"What are you doing? We are supposed to find Samuel Adams, not eat from stands!" I sighed.

"I was only eating a piece of bread. A really good piece of bread." Connor sighed in an annoying way.

"Come on." I followed him until he came to a stop. "There. That's him." We then walked up to Sam Adams. He was talking to two other people. When he saw us, he greeted us.

"Why hello Connor!" He then faced me "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

I started to blush. "I'm Nita. A friend of Connor's." He smiled.

"So Connor. What are you here for?"

"You." He said with a smirk.

"Gentlemen, would you excuse us for a sec?" The gentlemen walked off and we followed Sam Adams.

"What are you here for?" He asked.

"We are looking for a man named William Johnson. We were hoping you might know where he is." I said.

"Ah! William Johnson. Never really liked that man. Thinking he can just owns what he wants." Connor then looked at him.

"Says the man who has a slave." _Oh Boy. Connor._ Sam looked confused.

"Who Surry? She's a free woman. Well at least on paper. It's hard to imagine a free slave. And how our society works, I think she's better off pretending to work for me. "Before Connor could say anything, we heard a noise from a building. It was redcoats trying to take down a building of some kind. A man was there, yelling a different language at them.

"Oh I hate when the British try to tax the houses." I heard Sam say.

Connor turned to us.

"I'll meet you two there at the location." We both nodded.

"Be careful Connor." I said. He nodded and went toward the building. I followed Sam away from the scene. Sam looked at me.

"It seems like you care for Connor." I looked at him as well.

"Well he's my friend. Why else am I worried?"

"Well it seems like you like him more as a friend." I started to blush. Maybe I do have more feelings for him. Well... I don't know.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay I'm not making the dialogue from AC3 mine. It's Ubisofts. I hope you like.**

Chapter 8

Sam and I reached the tavern and walked in. It smelled like alcohol. Sam sat on a stool near the bar while I just leaned against the wall. I took a glance around the tavern. I saw people drinking and laughing. Others were playing a game. I continued to lean against the wall until a drunk man came up to me.

"Hey baby." I frowned my face. He smelled strongly off alcohol. I pushed him away but then he came back.

"You look like one of the woman I slept with a couple of days ago. How about you and me take a little trip around memory lane?" He sniffed me after that and then grabbed my bottom. I perked up as he pinched it and kicked him in the crotch. He was on his knees and his face was scrunched up in pain, when I punched him in the face. People took a glance at me even Sam Adams and then went back to their business. I shook my hand and turned around only to see Connor. He looked stunned. Shocked actually.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I looked to the guy on the floor.

"Yeah I'm good. His ass was waiting to get hit." Connor smirked and walked over to Sam Adams. He acknowledged us.

"Oh Connor! Back already?" He nodded.

"I was helping a man kill the redcoats." He then smirked "He thanked me and said he was going to buy me an ale." I smiled.

"Well that's awfully nice of him." Sam nodded.

"Indeed it is." We then saw a man come in the back. Sam introduced us to him.

"Connor, Nita, this is Stephane Chateau. He's a french cook." Stephane looked at me.

"Nice to meet you Nita." He said then took my hand and kissed it. I was really blushing now. Connor noticed and looked a little jealous. After Stephane let go of my hand, Connor busted in.

"So what now?" Sam turned to him.

"Well as you saw the British try to tax Stephane's house, they are putting taxes on everything. Even the tea." He then thought for a minute. "Connor, there's an area near the dock filled with tea taxed by the British. I need you to destroy them." He nodded and left. I stayed here and chatted with Stephane. He is interesting. He told me what he does in the kitchen. _Which I'm guessing cooks_. We kept chatting until Connor came back. I didn't notice that Sam had left. Stephane had to go to the back to get something for me to see. When I was waiting, I heard a glass break. I went in the back and saw Stephane saying things in French.

"Stephane, what's wrong?" I said. He looked like he was really pissed. By that time Connor came in.

"Where's Samuel Adams?" Before I can answer he saw Stephane.

"Stephane, are you okay?" He then turned to us.

"This is ridiculous! I've been robbed by those damn British! You think they can just steal my things and get away with it?" He then picked up a kitchen knife and walked out the door. Connor and I looked at each other then followed Stephane. We saw him saying things which made people follow him. We catched up to him.

"Stephane, what are you doing?" Connor said. Stephane was ignoring Connor and saying things to people about the British. They are listening to him and yelling things out with him. I turned to Connor.

"I think he's starting a riot. We have to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Connor nodded.

"Like last time." We started to kill the redcoats everytime Stephane was starting something with them. More and more people was crowding around Stephane. Connor and I managed to get through to the people and tried to talk with Stephane.

"Stephane! Listen to us. You need to stop this!" Connor said.

"Stephane it's not really necessary. You can always buy more." I said. Stephane heard me but didn't turn around.

"No I can't buy more. Those British think they can tax everything but they can't!" The people started to disperse. The only people left was Connor, Stephane, and me. We stopped to see a guy talking with someone. Stephane gripped his kitchen knife and went towards the guy. He hit him in his shoulder with his knife.

"That looked like it hurt." I said. Connor and I continued to watch Stephane until he killed the guy. With a blow to the head. He came back with blood on his face. He smiled.

"Well that's over now." He then walked back to the tavern leaving me (I don't know about Connor) in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Stephane left, I looked at Connor.

"Do you think we need to go with him?" I asked. Connor turned to me.

"No. We need to give him time to calm down."

"Um, are you sure about that? I think he cooled off when he killed that guy." I said. He smirked.

"You would believe how much it takes to cool someone off. In the meantime, we need to find Sam Adams and see where he went." He said. I sighed. Connor noticed it.

"What?" He said.

"You never know how to take a break, do you?" I said. He snorted.

"I'll take a break when I'm dead." He said and started to walk off. I walked to him and started to pull on his sleave.

"Well you are going to take a break. And how are you going to that? Oh I know! By helping me explore the rest of Boston." I said. Connor then turned to me.

"Why?" He said, in a whiny way.

"Because, I might get lost and the Templars will take advantage of that. And you won't ever see me again." I said. He thought about it then sighed.

"Fine. Stay close to me at all times, okay?" He said. I nodded. I turned around.

"Okay, where should we go first?" I looked around at all the stores and markets everywhere. There were a whole bunch to see until I saw something that said 'Hot & Fresh'. I pointed. "How about we go over there?" I took Connor by the arm and dragged him to the stand. The guy looked at us.

"How may I help you?" He said.

"I want to try whatever you got here." I said.

"Oh you may, for a price." Connor then stepped forward.

"How much?" He said in a serious tone. The guy looked Connor up and down before he said anything else.

"10 euros." He said. Connor gave the guy the euros in exchange for the food. He gave it to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Uh-huh" said the guy. Before me and Connor left, I looked at the food. It looked strange.

"Um, if you don't mind asking, what is this?" I said. The guy huffed in an annoying way then went to me.

"Its yams." He said then walked to his other customers.

"Okay. What was his problem?" I said. Connor responded.

"It's probably because of our race. You know how people act towards us." He said. I frowned.

"That's not fair! He's being racist." I said.

"Well, you be suprised at what these people do here." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Connor waved his hand.

"I'll tell you about it later." He said. I then looked at the food he gave me. I tasted it. It was soft and sweet.

"How is it?" Connor asked. I looked at him.

"Well why don't you taste it?" I said, holding out the spoon in his face. He rejected.

"No thanks. I just wanted to know from your opinon." I shooked my head.

"My opinon could be wrong. Try it." Connor leaned forward and tasted it. He licked his lips and looked at me.

"Sooo, how is it?" I said. He smirked.

"I have to admit... its good." He said. I laughed.

"See! This is why you have to try new things! You never know wherever its good or bad unless you try." I said with a grin. Connor shook his head and chuckled. I finished eating my yams (with the help of Connor of course) and explored the rest of Boston. It didn't even take us long. So we got to talking. I completely took Connor's mind off of finding Sam Adams. We sat in the alley. I was completely amazed by Boston.

"Boston is amazing! Don't you think so?" I said. Connor shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess it is." He said with no enthusiasm in his voice. I noticed it.

"Well you are not expressing it well." He started to sigh. I could tell he is getting fusterated.

"Okay look. I'm not _into_ Boston unlike how I was when I was little." He said. I was curious.

"Why?" Connor then looked around before continuing to talk to me.

"I'm going to have to tell you the whole story. You see, two days before you and Mona came to live in the Manor, me and Achilles went to Boston to get supplies to fix up the house. It was a long journey until we finally reached it. Boston. It was an amazing sight to me. People yelling and walking to and fro. A lot buildings to the point where I couldn't count them all. I even stared at the townspeople as they walked by." He said with a smirk. I smiled, interested in his story. He continued.

"So, Achilles gave me some money to buy supplies and I did as I was told. When I was finished, I returned back to Achilles. We then noticed a riot between the Brtish and the townspeople. It was a riot breaking out. I then noticed my father with someone. Achilles told me to follow him and kill him. I followed him to the roof and killed as I was told. Then..." Connor paused, but then continued.

"Then there was a shot. I faced to the noise only to see Charles Lee on another roof with a gun in his hand. He smiled in a wicked way. My father then pointed me out to a redcoat which forced me to run and hide. I was able to be hidden and was able to recive help from Samuel Adams. He helped me and I was able to come home. That's all." He said then stood up. I was angry.

Wait? What? Why would they do that to a child. If you would've told them, they would've understand." I said. He faced me.

"They would've after they'd hanged me." Connor said in a serious tone. I was going to say something else but then I glanced over to see Sam Adams.

"There he is!" I said. Connor was confused. I guess he forgot what was his main objective.

"There who is?" He said. I sighed.

"There is Samuel Adams. Over there!" I pointed to where he was. Connor held my wrist and dragged me to Adams. Which was not nessecary.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yeah so, new chapter. Um, I need more reviews. Just to comment or something that I can fix or whatever. Yeah. Hope you like. :/**

* * *

Chapter 10

We walked over to Sam. He saw us and greeted us with open arms.

"Ah! Connor, Nita, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said. Connor and I looked at each other with disbelief and continued with the conversation.

"I now have the people I need to start the party." Sam said. I was confused.

"Party? I thought you were helping us find William Johnson." I said.

"And I am. Doing this will help us reach him. Lets go to the docks at night for our plan." Connor and I agreed and headed to the dock.

It was nighttime and we reached the dock. Sam, Stephane, Connor, me, and some other people meeted at the dock. We saw multiple redcoats around the dock.

"We need to take out those redcoats." Sam said. I scanned the area, then turned to Connor.

"I'll take the the ones on the left, you take the ones on the right." I said. Connor nodded and went to take care our enimies. I did the same. I counted to see how many were there.

"Okay, five. I can do that." I whispered to myself. I then looked up and saw two more on the roof. I cursed slightly on my breath and took care of the ones on top. I fired two arrows at them doing headshots. I then used the tomahawk to kill the ones at the bottom. I was moving swiftly almost like I was dancing. When I killed the five, I then noticed one running away. Probably telling more that I was here.

"Oh no you don't." I said. I threw the tomahawk at him which hit him in the head. I flinched a little and reteaved my tomahawk. I noticed blood on my robes but I will clean them later. I walked to Connor and noticed he was finished as well. We then went on the boats. Sam faced us.

"We now need to dump all the tea in the water." Sam said. Connor and I went to each boat dumping tea in the water while killing more redcoats in the process. We were almost done. There was one more crate of tea.

"Connor, would you like to do the honors?" Sam said to him. Connor nodded and picked the last crate up. I looked over and saw three templars. They were just standing there, waiting. I noticed that Connor saw him too. He faced them and dropped the crate in the water with a smirk on his face. People, including Sam, were cheering and jumping for joy. I smiled and then turned to Connor.

"Who were the Templars we saw?" I asked. He faced me.

"Charles Lee, William Johnson, and another Templar. I do not know his name." He said. I was still confused.

"Which one is which?"

"Charles Lee is the one with the black hair and William Johnson was the one with the brown hair. I nodded in understanding. We then took the long journey back to the Manor. When we reached it, I greet Mona and Achilles with a hug.

"Good to see you two again!" I said.

"Good to see you too sweetie!" Mona said with joy.

"How did you enjoy Boston?" I heard Achilles say.

"It was a wonderful experience! There were many things to see, hear and touch!" I said. Connor was then behind me.

"I made sure she didn't get into much trouble." He said, sounding like he was my guardin or something. I rolled my eyes. Connor then went to the basement while I went into my room. I holded my breath as I walked in. I was getting used to holding my breath and was able hold it as long as 7 minuetes. I laied on my bed, exhausted with all we did in Boston. I noticed the dried up blood and got up to clean my robes. I stopped holding my breath as I walked out of my room. I walked to the lake and started to clean my robes. I scrubbed hard trying to get the blood off. I suceeded and dried them on a rock.

I was bored so I sat near the rock and just stared at the water. Soon, I was dozing off. Trying to keep my head up as I drifted to sleep. I closed my eyes for a second when it felt like something was in front of my face. I opened my left eye only to see a squirell. It was just looking at me with its big, black eyes. I have to admit, it was cute. I kept on staring at him until he darted off and climbed the tree to my right. I watched him climb the tree. He was moving fast, like really fast. He stopped and looked at me. Trying to tell me something.

"You want me to follow you?" I said. The squirell then darted off again. I followed. I climbed the tree to follow the squirell. I jumped from branch to branch and climbed several heights until the creature stopped. I walked towards him only to see indians. They were on the ground, in pain. I scanned around only to see who was responsible. It was William Johnson. I watched him carefully. I couldn't hear any of the conversation but, it looked like he was trying to compremise. I kept looking around until I saw Connor. He was hiding in the grass, killing some the redcoats without being detected.

"Connor's here too?" I said. The squirell not responding. _I'm guessing he doesn't speak english_ I thought. I felt to see if I had any weapons but I forgot I had cleaned my robes, leaving me unarmed and unguarded. "Great, now what am I going to do?" I sighed then started to climb down. I reached the ground only to see Connor on the roof getting ready to do an air assassination. I went up closer behind the building to see what was going on.

Connor then jumped down from the roof and attacked William Johnson. I watched him as he was on the ground, in pain and covered in blood. The conversation between him and Connor was dishorented. The only thing I heard was Connor speak in his native tongue. I started to back away only to make a sound. One of the British noticed me and pointed.

"Oh crap!" I said. Connor saw me and looked suprised and mad. The Redcoats ran towards us but Connor grabbed my hand. Yes, my hand and ran. We ran past the British as they was shooting at us. As we were running, Connor yelled at me.

"Why did you follow me?" He said in an angry tone.

"I didn't follow you. A squirell lead me here." I said. Connor scoffed.

"A squirell? Since when do you talk to animals?"

"Since today." I said with a smile. Connor then stopped and picked me up.

"Hey what are doing?" He put me on his back and told me to hold on tight. I did as I was told but started to get scared when we were on a cliff.

"Connor. What are you doing?" I said.

"Just trust me." He said. I closed my eyes and felt the pressure of water when Connor jumped us into the water. I opened my eyes and started to swim. Following Connor until we reached the other side. We sat there breathing real hard. All this running around and chasing squirells made me tired. After we got ourselves together, Connor looked at me. _Oh boy. He's going to yell at me again_ I thought.

"Where are your robes?" He said. I looked down at what I was wearing, a button down shirt (which was unbutton until it showed my cleaveage), brown bottoms, and grey boots.

"They had blood stains on them so I washed it and made it dry on a rock." I said. Connor opened up to say something else but was interrupted by his friend. I don't think I ever cought his name.

"_Did you take care of William Johnson?_" Connor's friend said.

"_Yes, I did. You are now to live in peace my friend._" Connor said.

"_Thank you Ratonhnhaké:ton. I will remeber this the next time we meet._" Connor's friend then walked off, with me and Connor watching him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/N: The next few chapters will be about Connor and Nituna. And I'm sorry if it will get too romancy or corny. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After watching Connors' friend walk off, me and Connor walked back to the Manor. I had a few questions on my mind that I had been meaning to ask him.

"Hey Connor." I said. He looked at me, "Yes, Nituna?" He said in an annoyed way. I think he's still annoyed with me when I was there when he assassinated William Johnson.

"Um, well I wanted to ask you what is your friend's name." I said.

"His name is Kanen'to:kon,. Is there anything else you would like to know?" He said. I think he is getting smart with me. I furred my brows.

"What is your problem?" I said. Connor then yelled at me.

"My problem? My problem is that you suddenly appeared during my assassination. If you didn't come along, I could've helped my people!" He said. My mouth opened slightly. I was shocked of what he had to say. He then walked off, mumbiling a little as he walked. I watched him walked until I had the courage to say something else.

"Fine, then! Don't talk to me!"I said. I then went to get my things from the rock and walked back into the manor. Mona was there as soon as I opened the door.

"Nituna? What happened to you and Connor?" She said with concern in her voice.

"Go ask him." I said then walked to my room. I didn't even bother holding my breath as I walked in the room. I was too upset. I put my robes on the bed and then just fell on it. I felt like crying but I didn't. Crying is the one thing I can't express. I can't describe why, but I just can't. I laid on my bed just looking at my doll. It collected some dust since I haven't been playing it in a while. I picked it up and just looked at it. With its black buttons as eyes, and its long, raggedy hair. To be honest, I think she is the most beautiful person I have ever seen since my entire life. I smiled at this thought and continued to stare at her.

Night fell and it was time for dinner. "Nituna! Dinner is ready!" I heard Mona say. I walked down stairs with less enthusiasm in my step then I usually am when dinner is always ready. I sat down at the table, first one there.

"Ah! First one here as always, Nita." She said with a smile. I smiled half-heartedly. I didn't mean to arrive to the table first. I sat there waiting for Connor and Achilles to come. A half an hour went by and they still didn't show up.

"Where is Connor and Achilles? Didn't they know dinner was ready?" I asked. Mona shrugged.

"I don't know. My guess is that Achilles is still trying to calm Connor down." I sighed.

"Or he is probably just trying to avoid me." I said.

"Honey don't say that. You know Connor and so do I. You just need to give him time to cool off." Mona said. I nodded. "Well lets put this food away. I bet you are not even hungry" Mona said. I shook in agreement. Me and Mona put the food away and I then went upstairs to sleep.

"Good night Mona." I said.

"Good night hun." She said. I then went in my room and laid in the bed. I holded my doll tight and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**So chapter 11. Sorry if it was short.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Two Chapters in one day! I'm on fire! Anyway, I hope you like this one. **

* * *

Chapter 12  
Knock, knock.  
"Nituna wake up. I need to talk to you." I heard someone say. I opened one eye open only to hear the door knock again.

"Nituna, open the door please." I got up reconizing that is was Connor's voice in a whisper and opened the door. He walked in, not noticing the smell.

"Thank you." He said. I ignored his reply an asked him, "What is the time?" I asked and then sat on my bed. "It's 2 in the morning. Why?" He said. I sighed, "Connor. Why did you wake me at 2 in the morning?" I asked.

"Well, I have been thinking that I shouldn't have acted the way that I did earlier-"

"You have been thinking or Achilles have been thinking?" I said, with my arms folded.

"It was a little bit of both."

"Uh-huh" I said.

"Okay mainly of Achilles thinking, not me." He said. "So I'm sorry for the way I had acted towards you." I thought about it for a second. Well he did come in my room at 2 in the morning apologizing I thought.

"Okay I forgive but don't yell at me again." I said. Connor was relived. I could tell since his muscles relaxed. "Oh! And one more thing." I said. He looked at me.

"What?" He said.

"You need to give me a hug." I said, with open arms. Connor smirked and shook his head but then came and hugged me. I hugged him back and then accidently made him fall into the bed with me. Our faces were inches away from each other. I could feel his breath on me. He was holding on to me as I was with him. I wanted to push him but I couldn't. He was so close to me and I looked into his brown eyes. I had this weird feeling when Connor was with me. I felt like I wanted to... kiss him. After this thought, I pushed him away.

"Good night Connor." I said then pulled the sheets over me.

"Good... night." Connor said then walked away. He closed the door after he left. I now couldn't go to sleep because of what happened between me and Connor. I had this feeling for him I could not understand. I then dosed off during my need for Connor.  
It was now daytime and I woke up. I always took a bath every morning the first time I wake up. I grabbed my towel and my cloth. I me being half-sleep I walked in without knocking on the door. I then saw Connor with getting ready to get out of the tub and I just happened to come in. I then stopped and saw Connor naked. And I mean naked. From head to toe. My eyes widened as I saw him without any clothes. He then saw me and did the same thing. I was blushing really hard but I couldn't look away. His muscles was nice and it really complemented his body. I shook my head to get me out of thinking more stuff about him.

"Uh sorry Connor!" I said then closed the door. I then walked down stairs and went into the kitchen. Achilles and Mona was there talking and laughing. Achilles saw me.

"Good morning Nita!" He said.

"Morning!" I said still in shock of what I just saw.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" Mona then saw to me.

"Fine! Just fine." I said. Mona and Achilles looked at each other and then me.

"Are you okay Nita?" Achilles said. I nodded my head in a fast way. Letting them know I was okay. Then Connor walked in. Oh no I thought.

"Good morning Achilles, Mona." He then turned to me. "Good morning to you too Nita." I then started to look at Connor and picture him naked again. I then got up, put my robes on, and walked out of the door. I wasn't trying to picture Connor naked again. And I then started to have dreams about it. I never had these types of dreams before. It was weird. So when Connor and Achilles went out, I went to talk to Mona. She was in the living room, knitting. I walked up to her.

"Um Mona? Can we talk? It's about something really personal." I asked.

"Oh of course hun." She said and set her knitting materials beside her. "Whats wrong?" I stood in silence for a minute and then spoke.

"Okay two things that I need to talk about." I said, Mona sat there and waited for me to begin. "Okay first of all, I have been having these weird dreams. And I was wondering what they are." I said.

"Well you are going to have to describe the dream to me hun." She said.

"Um, okay I will try." I then sat in the chair next to her and started to speak again, "Well the dreams I've been having include a lot of kissing and feeling in it." I said, a little embarrassed.

"Do you know who are you kissing?" Mona asked. I nodded.

"Its.. Connor I have been kissing in my dreams." I said. Mona looked shocked.

"Connor? That's odd. Did something happen between you two?" Mona asked. I waved my hand. "That is the second thing I want to talk about but after you tell me what dreams I am having." I said. Mona smiled.

"Honey these type of dreams are normal for your age. I'm surprised you are getting them in you later years." She said. Later years? What? I thought. Mona continued.

"You are having what is called sex dreams. It's normal so don't worry. Now do you mind me asking of why with Connor?" She said, in a curious tone. I blushed.

"Well you see I apparently saw Connor naked in the shower". I said.

"Oh really? Did you like what you saw?" Mona said. I looked at her.

"No! Well..." I said, thinking about it. Mona smiled.

"Well, you obviously liked what you saw. And I knew at some point this was going to happen!" Mona said all excited. I was feeling the exact opposite. Being confused by what Mona had just said.

"Wait? What do you mean you knew it was going to happen?" I said. Mona ignored me and went into the kitchen, leaving me confused more.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N: I appriciate the reviews! I hope I get more and more favs. Like my story! Please. Here's Chapter 13.**

It's been a week since I've seen Connor naked in the shower. I've been avoiding him since then. Every time I would see him all I just see was him naked. So avoiding him was the best thing to do. I know it's not my best decision but it's the best I've got. I was out hunting just cause I want to. And cause I didn't want to answer more of Mona's whatdidyoudreamthistime questions. Walking around in the frontier hunting and making sure the british didn't see me was difficult. Every time I see an animal the British were close by, killing them with their muskets. Poor animals. I was almost there of killing a raccoon but like I said British. I soon just gave up and started to walk back to the Manor but, then I saw Connor. He was walking around probably looking for me.

"Crap!" I said. I looked around trying to find a way to make sure Connor doesn't see me. He, unfortunately saw me and ran towards me. I ran in the opposite direction trying to out run him. Hiding in bushes, climbing up trees, and even going near the enemy was all I was trying to do but he managed to get me. He grabbed my hood and started to drag me to a private area.

"Connor get let go of me!" I said. "No!" he said, "We need to talk!" I was struggling to escape his grasp. I eventually escaped only to have him jump on top of me. Really? I thought. I struggling .. again to get Connor off of me. And when I couldn't I closed my eyes so I wouldn't picture Connor naked. I was closing them tight, making sure they don't accidentally open. I stopped struggling and so did Connor. We were both breathless until finally Connor spoke, "Nita... open...your eyes." He said.

I shook my head, refusing to open them. "No! I don't want to!" I said. Connor sighed heavily, he was probably getting fusterated. "Nita, I'm not going to ask you again. Open your eyes!" He said. I lifted my left eye up slowly. Until I can see Connor, in naked form. My eyes widened at this. Seeing him naked, in front of me, on top of me is not a good thing. Oh Connor, please get off of me, I thought. He saw my face expression and got off of me. He lended me his hand and I took it. With him helping me up.

"Nituna you need to stop avoiding me." Connor said, "Ever since you saw me with no clothing in the bath, you have been avoiding me. Even when I walk towards you, you walk in another direction." He sighed, "Achilles is getting suspicious about your behavior." I looked down at the ground, embarrassed of what I'm about to say.

"Um, Connor? The reason why I've been avoiding you is because well... everytime I look at you, you are naked. And I blush uncontrollably and recently I've been having dreams about it." I said, with my cheeks red. I know Connor can't see it but I feel it. Connor looks at me with a confused look on his face. And it was one of the cutest faces I've ever seen.

"What kind of dreams?" He asked. I start to stumble, "Well its- its dreams that include... touch." I said. Connor still doesn't understand. "What kind of touch?" He asked, again. I sighed. Not because of me being fuststrated but because of me being uncomfortable with this situation. I was trying to explain what my dreams are without saying the true word. It's very difficult.

"It's a touch all around your body kind of dream." I said, hoping he would finally understand what I am talking about. Connor then widened his eyes. I am worried now. Does he already know what it is? I thought. Connor starts to blush too. He clears his throat, "Are you talking about sex dreams?" He said. I nodded.

"Wait? How do you know about sex dreams?" I said, curious.

"Mona told me. I was having dreams like that when I was 14." Connor said like it was no big deal. I was curious.

"Wait who was with you sex dreams?" I asked. Connor started to blush and rubbed the back of his neck. I'm guessing he's uncomfortable with this situation.

"Lets go back into the manor. It's not safe for us to talk here." He said. I nodded in agreement and then walked with Connor back to the Homestead.

**A/N: Sorry it was short. Chapter 14 will be longer, I hope. Like, review, and, fav. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14! Sorry I took so long. Busy things that I don't want to go in detail about.**

Connor and I arrived back at the Manor. Along the way, there were some awkward glances and blushing. I was doing most of the blushing. When we reached the manor, I turned to Connor. "So are we okay? As referring to the incident we had a couple of days ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're okay." Connor said with a smile. I smiled back. I was now relieved that we had this incident solved. We then went back inside the Manor. When we came in, Mona and Achilles were there at the front door. Mona gave us a wink and Achilles gave us a hard look. _That's not good_ I thought to myself. Achilles walked in front of us.

"Did you two solve the problem you were in?" Achilles asked. He was a little mad at us. Probably mainly at me. We both nodded. "Good" Achilles said, "I don't want no more funny business to happen between the two of you, understand?" We nodded again. Achilles sighed.

"I'm going upstairs in my room to take a nap. Please don't bother me." He then went upstairs with Connor, Mona, and me watching him until he closed the door. After that Mona then turned to us. She was smiling in a slyly way. "Soooooo, did you two did more than talk?" she said, with one brow going up. I knew exactly what she was talking about but I don't think Connor did. Oh so naive.

"No Mona! All we did was talk. _Right_ Connor?" I said. Connor looked at me and then at Mona. "Yeah we did talk." He said. Mona sucked her teeth.

"Hmm. I thought you guys did more than talk. Maybe I was wrong." She said then went into the kitchen. I sighed with relief. Connor was confused.

"Um what was that about?" He asked. I waved my hand, "I'll tell you later" I said and then went into my room.

It was now nighttime and I was in my room playing with my doll. I know I'm too old to be playing with them but I was bored.

"Aww look at you with your long but messy hair and your dress! You look beautiful." I said. I then heard a knock on the front door. "I wonder who must that be? Probably a visitor." I then turned to my doll, "I'll be right back." I then went downstairs. There I see Connor and Achilles talking to a messenger. I go up to them, "What's going on?" I asked.

Achilles turned to me, "It seems like Connor has been invited to join the Sons of Liberty." He said. Connor frowns and turns to the messenger, "Well you can tell them that I decline." He said. Achilles shakes his head.

"Connor, you should go. Help others who helped you." Achilles said. I agreed, "Yeah! It's nice to be in a club. I wish I was in one." I said. The messenger than saw me and said "Are you Nita?" He asked. I nodded.

"You are invited to join as well." He said. I gasped, "Really? I never been in a club before!" I said filled with excitement. Mona then came in, "And neither has Connor. A thing you two share in common." Mona said winking at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. _Really Mona?_ I thought. Connor,being naive, didn't understand and walked out of the door, "Come on Nituna!." He said. I followed and mounted on Lotus. He mounted his horse and we went on our way.

It was night time. The air felt good on my face as we rode through the frontier. I breathe the air in and out, "The air is so nice here. So calm, gentle, quiet, and..."

"beautiful." I heard Connor say. I looked at him. He started to stutter, "I-I mean the air is beautiful." I shook my head and continued to move forward. After a while, Connor then started to talk to me.

"Nituna?" Connor said. "Yeah?" "Um, I don't know how to say this but you...intrigue me." I looked confused, "I intrigue you? In what way?" I asked. "Well your personality is different than mine. You are more excited about things than me. You are the exact opposite of me." He said. "Well mostly." I said, "I'm more serious on missions than you are." He nodded, "That is true but you act more American than your own blood." He said. I scoffed at this.

"No no I don't! My mothers a native! I don't know who my father is like you do!" I yelled at Connor. I then relized that I yelled at him and apologized, "I'm sorry Connor. I-I just don't want to talk about it." He nodded in understanding and we continued to ride our horses. _How am I supposed to know who my father is? Hell, I don't even know where my mother is._ I thought. I then heard a noise, "What was that?" I said and stopped my horse. Connor stopped his horse as well, "What?" he said. "I heard a noise." I then looked around, "Huh. Maybe it was just my-" There was another noise coming from the bushes. I grabbed my towmahawk and pounced on the person behind the bush.

"Oww! What the-" I heard a voice say. It sounding oddly familiar. "Nituna?" I looked at the person who said my name. Wait is that, "Sora?" I said with a confused look on my face.

**A/N: Ooh! Drama bomb! Anywho, like, follow, fave. Do whateves!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**A/N: Chapter 15! Yeah! This is kind of long so, yeah. I hope you like!**

I looked at Sora with shock. _She escaped? But how?_ I thought. Got off of Sora and helped her up. "Thanks." She said then gave me a hug. "Nituna! I missed you so much!" She said. I hugged her back. _My best friend is here and alive!_ I thought. But I wonder, "How did you escape the British soldiers?" I asked.

"The cage was open and there was no guards so I escaped." She said. But then I thought about my mother. She was captured with Sora. "What about my mother?" I asked, "Where is she?" Sora looked down at me,"Oh no. Don't tell me she's-" I said. Sora shook her head, "No she's not dead but been treated horribly." She said. I looked down. _Well at least she's not dead Nituna._ I thought. I then heard Connor clearing his throat, "Um, Nituna?" He said, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I turned to him. "Oh! I'm sorry. Sora this is Connor and Connor this is Sora." I said. Sora looked at Connor and gave him a hand shake. He shook her hand back in return.

Sora then tapped me, "I know where the base is and I could help you get your mother out." She said. I then looked at Connor, "Are you going to be okay without me?" I said. Connor nodded in response and mounted his horse. Before he rode away he said, "Be careful Nituna. I don't want you to get hurt." He said. "I will be okay." I said. Connor then rode away.

I watched him then turned to Sora, "Which way is the base?" I said with determination. She motioned me to follow. I told Lotus to stay here and I followed Sora.

It was hard to see a little in the dark. With the moon as our light, it helped us a little but not as much. Sora was not bothered by the darkness. Well that makes sense, she was always a night person. I was curious about Sora. I sensed something different about her. "Sora?" I said. "Yes Nituna?" She said, continuing to walk.

"Um, how did you know where I was?" I said. "Um, I followed your footprints. You wasn't in the frontier not a while ago." She said. I frowned my face up. _But how did she reach the frontier?_ I thought. We then stopped. Sora pointed out the british base, "There. That's where your mother is." She said. I nodded, "Stay here Sora." I said. Sora then stopped me, "I thought I was helping you get your mother." She said.

"You are by staying here. I don't even know if you have combat experience." I said, "The best thing to do is stay here." Sora nodded. I then ran towards the base without being seen. I sneaked in by going through a supply cart. I hid in the bushes and listened to some of the soldiers conversation to see if any of them had a reference of my mother.

"Yeah have you heard of that native woman being tortured because she spit in the generals face?" I heard one say. I was shocked by this and continued to listen. "Yeah. She's one tough son of a bitch. You know where she is?" I heard another say. "Yeah she's in one of the horses stalls. They just got finished punishing her." I gasped at this and made the two british soldiers to be aware of my presense. "Did you hear that?" I heard him say. "Yeah. Lets split up." I heard the other say. They split up and went to one and slit his throat and dragged his body in the hay.

I then killed the other one and dragged him in the bushes. After that I looked around to see where the horses stalls were at. I finally found one and looked in to see my mother. "Mother? Mother? Mother are you here?" I said. "Nituna?" I heard one say behind me. I turned around and saw her sitting in one of the stalls. She had bruises all over her body. She was shaking due to the coldness outside. She was my mother but she looked different.

"Mother!" I ran to her and hugged her. She hugged me back. "What has those horrible men done to you?" I said. She rubbed my hair, "Nothing too important." She said. She then looked at me and saw what I had become. "Nituna. You look different. You look more confident, brave, and more courageous." She said, "What has happened ever since you ran from the redcoats?" I smiled at my mother,"It's a long story that I'll tell you later." I said.

I helped my mother up but then her eyes widened. I turned around to look and saw a Templar with his men by his side. "Aww! Isn't nice to have this little family reunion before I kill you." He said. I growled, "How did you know I was here?" I said. I then saw Sora walk out with an evil grin on her face. I looked at her in disbelief, "Why Sora? Why would you betray your best and only friend?" I asked.

"3 words. It's my destiny." She said. I was confused, "What? Your destiny?" I said. I then started to remember that day when we were told of our destiny by Clan Mother. Sora looked disappointed when she came out. I never did ask her why.

"You know? Lets finish this conversation in a cell." Sora said. Then four men came after me and my mother. They were strong. They took my weapons and my robes and threw me in a cell along with my mother. Sora smiled through the bars, "Well Nituna. How does it feel like to be in a prison?" She said. I looked at her, "Go to hell." I said, "I'll get out of here and when I do...I hope you know how to fight." I then turned my back to her.

Sora scoffed and walked away. My mother came towards me, "Nituna? Are you alright?" she said. I didn't answer. My best friend betrayed me. My BEST friend. I wanted to cry but I can't. I turned to my mother, "I'm fine mother. Let's get some sleep." I said. I then laid down on the hard, cold floor. My first time not sleeping in a bed. A different experience for me. Huh.

**A/N: Yeah it's kind of long and dramatic. So chapter 15. Like, love and review. Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up with water splashed on my face. "Wake up you varmit!" I heard one say. I wiped the water from my eyes. When I was finally able to see clearly again, I looked up and saw Sora smiling. I looked at her outfit. She was wearing something different and not her usual tribe clothing either. "Sora?" I asked, "What are you wearing?" She then looked down at her dress, "Oh it's ny new dress! You like?" Sora said twirling. Her dress was long covering her feet. It was red and white, the colors of a redcoat.

"How did you get it?" I asked. She frowned, "Why do you want to know? You jealous?" She said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, "Not even the slightest." She scoffed at me, "Whatever. I'll have you know that my husband gave this to me." Sora said. My eyes widened, "What? Your husband? Since when are you married?" I asked. Sora thought about it for a second, "Since I was 14." She said. I frowned my face.

"14? What the hell Sora! Who did you get married to?" I said. I don't even know why I care.

"Um that Templar you met last night. Oh!" Sora started to fawn over him, "He's so manly and muscular and rich. All the things that I want in a man." She said. I shook my head, "No you want his money." I said. She nodded, "Yeah! I do." She said. I made a disgusted sound and turned away from Sora. I just can't believe her sometimes.

She then went in my face, "Aww don't be upset Nituna!" She said, "You have Connor. Well you _had_ Connor I don't know about now after I kill you and your mother." I then turned around and saw that my mother wasn't there.

"Where's my mother!?" I said. Sora smirked, "She's getting ready to get hanged." She said. I was shocked, "What?" I said.

"Yeah the general was done after she spit in his face. So he ordered for an hanging at noon." She said, "Which is in about 30 minutes." Sora then walked out of my cell. Before she left she turned to me, "Its a real shame Nituna." Sora said with a frown on her face, "I liked your mother." Sora then walked away. I shook the bars, "I will find you Sora!" I yelled. I was mad. Sora came in my cell thinking she's better than me. Well just wait until I sink a knife in her chest!

I started to breathe heavily. I then took deep breaths. "Okay. Okay Nituna." I said calm, "Just focus. I have to get out of here and get my mother. But how will I do that?" A guard was then walking around the cells, whistling and twirling keys to the cell doors.

I walked to him, "Hey!" I said. He turned to me, "What do you want?"

"Um I was just wondering when I'm going to get out of this cell?"

"Never! Only when your needed to be tourtured or when you need to work!" He said then turned around.

"But, my hands are red." I said pretending to rub my hands.

"So?"

"So, if I have a disease on my hands I won't be able to work. And that's bad isn't it?" The guard thought about it for a second, "Let me see your hands!" The guard said coming closer to my cell, "I bet they're not-" I then knocked the guard out by hitting him with the cell bars. I then grabbed the keys from his hip and was able to unlock my cell door.

"Okay. Now to find my robes." I said getting ready to walk out when I heard a voice. "Can you let us out too?" I turned around to see my people in cells frightened and hopeless.

"I will. I'll never leave my people behind." I then unlocked all cell doors. A man came up to me, "Thank you. I'll be forever in your debt." I shook my head, "You don't have to thank me. Just get out of here before you get hurt." I said.

"I will. But first, what is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Nituna. Nituna-keon." The man's eyes widened, "Nituna? I've heard about you. Your mother talks about you all the time." I was shocked, "She does?"

"Yeah! Your mother is the greatest women I've ever encountered. And a brave one at that. She took the blame if anyone did something wrong. And I would like to repay the favor by helping you save her."

"Me too."

"Me three!" I heard my people say about helping me. I smiled, "Thank you." I said then walked ahead, "But I need to make a stop first." I then walked out of the cells and went into where they keep weapons.

"Hopefully my things are in here." I said looking through the armory. "Ah! I've found them!" I said then put on my robes. I've felt comfortable again now that I've had them on.

"You're an assassin?" I heard one say.

"Yes I am." I said with confedence.

"Then you will save us from freedom." He said. I shook my head, "No. Someone else with save you all." I said referring to Connor, "I'm just helping him out." I then sighed. I miss Connor. I hope he's okay.

"Okay. Lets find my mother." I said then walked out. There was a cheer behind me helping me save my mother. I just hope we'll get there in time.

We started to run to where they hanged people while killing any redcoats in sight. We finally reached the place and saw my mother. She was standing with her eyes closed as the rope was being tied around her neck.

"We don't have much time!" I said.

"Nituna, we'll take care of the redcoats. Just save your mother." The man said. I nodded and started to sneak to my mother. There were cheers of the British yelling, "Teach her to do this!" and "She'll learn her lesson!"

"Basterds." I said and kept going. Sora then came up on the stage. With her new dress flowing in the wind she looked at my mother and smiled, "Your daughter's not here to save you now is she?" She said. My mother looked at her in disgust. Sora then motioned the man to pull the lever to release the door below.

"Any last words?" Sora said.

"My daughter will kill you." She said. Sora laughed, "Yeah okay." She then walked off the stage. I was losing time so I got out my bow and arrow and waited for the man to pull the lever.

"You have one shot Nituna." I said to myself, "Make it count." The man finally pulled the lever at which the same time I released the arrow. It cut the rope making my mother fall to the ground. I then ran to my mother.

"Nituna!" My mother said.

"Mother." I said then helped her up. "We don't have much time!" I then took her hand and fought off any redcoats that stood in my way. We were almost there to the exit, "Mother! We're almost there!"

"Oh no you're not!" I heard someone say. Sora then appeared in front of the exit with a sword.

"Sora! Get the hell out of my way!" I said.

"You'll have to get through me first!" Sora then lunged at me. I got my towmahawk and blocked it. I then twirled my towmahawk then ran at her. She ran at me too and we made a clash sound with our weapons. She sent a slash at me which I blocked it and send one at her. She got hit with her shoulder and tried to do a sweep kick. I jumped over it and sent a kick to her face. She grabbed my foot and swinged me around. She then jumped on my back and tried to slit my throat. I grabbed her arm and flipped her to the floor. I kicked the sword out of her hand and got on top of her.

"Get off of me Nituna!" Sora yelled.

"No! You betrayed me and now I'm going to repay the favor." I then gripped my towmahawk tightly. Sora noticed, "No. Nita. Don't do this." She said sounding like her old self again. I released a tear.

"I'm sorry." I then bludgeoned Sora at her head with my towmahawk multiple times. My mother then ran up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Nituna stop! She's long gone." My mother said.

"I know."

"Come on lets go-" I then heard a gunshot. It was that Templar I saw last night. He had a shotgun in his hand and smiled. I looked down to see my mother's been shot.

"No! Mother!" I said. I used my pistol to send a head shot to the Templar and tried to fix my mother's wound.

"Mother it'll be okay we'll have to get you too a doctor." I said, "Just hold on." I said. My mother cupped my face, "Nituna. It's okay. I'm fine."

"No you're not mother! You've been shot!" I said panicking.

"I know sweetheart. I-I have to tell you this before I forget." She said.

"What? What is it?"

"It's. It's about your father." I was shocked. "Mother why are you telling me this now?"

"I've was planning to tell you when you were told of your destiny and when it was the right time. I've waited too long." She said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Your father-it pains me to say this-is a Templar." My face was in disbelief, "A templar? But who is it?" I asked.

"His name is Charles Lee." She said.

"What?! My father is CHARLES LEE!" I said furious, "How? Why? Why is he my father?"

My mother clutched her wound, "We were both young and in love. And..."

"And what?" I asked.

"And I love you. I'm sorry I should have told you this before. But look at you now. So young and beautiful. A warrior destined to help free us. I'm...proud of you." My mother then slowly stopped talking and closed her eyes.

"Mother? No. Mother!" I said. My eyes started to water. "No. She can't be..." I then started get up. And help the others fight the red coats back. I shot one in the stomach and pushed him to another ones musket. I then used my towmahwak to slit ones throat and kicked one away from me. It was to many of them and my people were getting tired.

"Fall back!" I yelled. My people and I then ran out of the camp as fast as we could with redcoats chasing our tail. I saw a barrel full of gunpower and used my pistol to shoot at it causing the barrels to explode.

"That should distract them a bit." I said. We kept running until the camp was out of sight.

"Thank you for freeing us Nituna." I heard one say.

"Your welcome."

"And...I'm sorry about your mother. She was a kind and brave woman. Like you." I was silent. My people then walked away, leaving me standing looking down at the ground. _My mother is dead. My best friend is dead. And Charles Lee is my father,_ I thought, _Why of all people is this happening to me?_ I sighed.

"This is part of my destiny. Suffering loss." Tears then started to run down on my face. As it flowed down my face and fell to the ground, I just stood there. Thinking. I'm crying. I haven't cried ever since I lost my mother in a redcoat raid. Now, I'm crying because she is dead. I then started to walk back to the Manor. Looking up in the sky, deep in my thoughts.

**A/N: Sora was a...not going to say it but you know what I mean. So chapter 16. Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I was walking back to the Manor with my head down and tears blocking my vision. I didn't care. I knew my way to the Manor. All the shortcuts and everything else that led to the Manor. I climbed to the trees making my way back, avoiding British and anything that would be a threat to me. I kept on thinking why. Why did my mother have to die? Why did Sora betray me? Why is my destiny like this? Why am I thinking why? This is too much to talk about to the others. To Mona. To Achilles. To...Connor. I sighed.

"What should I say to everyone when I come back?" I then wiped my tears. "That it was a success? I-I can't tell them that my mother and my friend passed. Well not to Mona and Achilles. Maybe Connor..." I then thought for a second. "Yeah. I'll tell Connor." I then kept climbing the trees, finally reaching the Manor. Still wiping my tears, I walk in trying to hold in the urge to cry.

"Hello! Is anyone here?!" I yelled. It was strangely quiet in the Manor. A little too quiet. I looked around the Manor until there was a noise coming from the basement. Walking down the basement, I see Connor training. He looked stern in the face. I'm guessing something happened while he was on his mission.

"Hello Connor." I say trying to look like my usual happy self again.

"Hello Nituna." Connor said still practicing.

"Um, how was the mission?"

"Fine." He said sternly.

"That didn't sound like it was fine." I then walk towards him. He noticed my tear stained face.

"Nituna. You were crying. What happened when you went with your friend?" I looked down.

"I-It's complicated."

"Not that complicated for you to tell me." He said with a smirk. I smiled a little.

"Alright. You tell me what happened on your mission and I'll you about mine." He nodded in agreement and then we both sat down in the training room.

"Okay. Go." I said.

"Alright." Connor then told me what happened ever since I went with Sora. He told me that he and a man named Paul Revere were riding around Boston knocking on peoples doors telling them that the British were coming.

"Ugh! And that man kept touching me on the shoulder! He didn't know me! Why did he have the right to touch me?!" Connor said with a frown. I then put my hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. He was just friendly." I felt his shoulder tense up a bit before calming down.

"Yeah...I know..."

"Just finish the story." I said with a smile. Connor smiled then continued. He then told me that one house was a trap and they had to get away as possible. He also told me that he reached Concord. The British for some reason was there. There was then a random shot that came out of nowhere which caused the British to start shooting. Connor then had to send a letter to the one of the generals. The general told him to come to bunker hill.

"Well then why are you here?" I said anxious.

"What?" He said confused.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Bunker Hill?!" He then shrugged.

"Yeah I'll go but not now."

"Alright." It was silent for a moment until Connor nudged me.

"Huh?"

"I thought you were going to tell me why you were crying." He said.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I then told Connor about what happened. How I was betrayed by Sora, captured by the British, and how I got out. When I got around to the part where I killed Sora and soon after my mother was killed, I tried to hold in the tears. When I finished I was silent.

"I'm sorry Nituna." Connor said filled with sympathy. I then busted out crying and hugged Connor. I felt his whole body tense. And his arms were hesitant on what to do.

"Why did she have to die? Why?" I said crying on Connor's chest. He then wrapped his arms around me and started to rock.

"It's okay Nituna. It's okay." Connor said to me in a calm voice. I eventually stopped crying but he didn't release me. He kept on holding me, rocking back and forth. I felt his heartbeat. The beating helped me calm down a little. But it was amazing how Connor never let me go. It was only minutes after he let go of me. It felt like hours. It was like...Connor and I had this connection that didn't break.

"Thank you." I said with a smile, "I needed that."

"Y-You're welcome." He said. We then got up.

"Ready to go to Bunker Hill?" I said with hands on my hips.

"Yeah but shouldn't you stay here? After what just happened, I think you could take a few hours not fighting British."

"No I'm coming with you. No questions asked." I then walked out of the basement.

"Alright then." He then followed me and grabbed our horses. I thought I left Lotus near a tree.

"Connor?" I said while looking at Lotus.

"Yes Nituna?"

"Um, how did my horse get here?"

"Oh...well...she actually was here when I came back."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Connor then mounted his horse. I did the same and followed him. It was a long travel. The sun was starting to set so he suggested that we set up camp. I agreed and set up our horses near a tree. He set up the fire and we sat for a while looking at it. It was a long and awkward silence.

"Nituna?" Connor said to me.

"Yeah?" I looked up from the fire and at him. He then started to rub the back of his neck. By the looks of it, he is going to talk about something uncomfortable to me and him.

"Well...um...do you remember that we talked about those dreams we were having?" He then started to blush. Blood rose from my cheeks as well.

"Y-Yeah...why?"

"Well I...didn't really tell you about person who was in my dreams."

"Oh...you didn't? I-I thought you did..." I was getting a little uncomfortable with this conversation but tried not to show it.

"No. You see..." He then started to rub his hands, "The person in my dreams was...you." He then started to blush hard. Before I could say anything, there was a gunshot. I turned around and saw some of the British coming towards us. We stood up and faced them.

"Should we have this conversation after we take these fools down Nituna?" Connor said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm okay with it." I smiled and then ran towards the British.

**A/N: Chapter 18 will be different. You'll see. *smiles* I hope you like this one!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**A/N: This Chapter is different! Read it and find out!**

I followed Nituna and threw my tomahawk at ones head. She smiled at me.

"Nice hit." She said then grabbed mine and tossed it back to me before kicking one in the stomach and hitting him in his chest.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." I said with a smirk. She smirked back and continued to fight. She then picked up ones musket while I used the rope dart. I caught one buy the throat and pulled him to me and Nituna finished him by using the bayonette. She then shot a couple with the musket and I used both of our tomahawks to kill four at the same time. When we were finished, we breathed heavy.

We then saw more coming.

"We should take the trees." She said turning to me. I scoffed.

"No. We are going to take these idiots down!" I said punching my hand with my fist. Nituna always have to not let me fight more than I needed to. It was a little annoying but I didn't say anything. I was afraid she might punch me or worse. Nituna is heavy handed after all. She then put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me in my eyes. Damn! Her eyes are beautiful. I just want to look at them all day.

"Connor. No. You will wound yourself pretty badly. And I cannot have that happen to you." She said to me in a sad way.

"Alright. Lets hurry." We then climbed to the trees and waited until the British passed by. When they were gone we jumped back down.

"Hopefully there won't be anymore of them coming here." I said.

"Highly undoubtful." Nituna said with her arms folded.

"Well what do you propose we do?" I said with a smirk.

"We could stay in the trees for the night. Just us. No tent, no nothing." I thought about this for a second before agreeing.

"Alright. After you." She then nodded and climbed the tree. I followed and sat on a large branch next to her when we were high enough. Nituna looked at me again but this time with a smile. I smiled back, not knowing what to do when I look at her at times. She's just so beautiful. I could've said that the other day but I didn't. Why must you be so hesitant around Nituna, Ratonhnhaké:ton?!

"Hey Connor?" She said to me looking down blushing.

"Yes Nituna?" I could see her blushing a little but tried not to notice.

"Um...well I'm remembering that you told me that the...special dreams you were having had me in it..." I then started to blush.

"Yeah?"

"And...well...I didn't know you felt that way about me..." She was then looking down facing the other way. I inched closer to her and used my hand to make her face look at mine.

"Nituna. I...like you more than a friend. Ever since you came to the Manor, I've had this weird feeling inside me everytime you were near me, touching me or looking at me. And I always act weird when I'm around you." I said still looking into her eyes.

"You do? But it doesn't look like it in my perspective. You look so...serious all the time..."

"I try to act that way to cover my feelings for you. I know it sounds stupid but..." Next thing I knew she put her finger on my lips. I was a little surprised and wondered what she was going to do.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." She said my name in a calm voice. I was still silent.

"Its not stupid. I feel the same way about you as well. I may express it differently though..." She then smiled at me and took her finger off my lips. I smiled as well.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Nituna then started to come towards me a little bit. I frozed, worried what she was going to do.

"I have to thank you."She said smirking. I looked confused.

"For what?"

"For showing kindness and love to me." Nituna said cupping my cheek.

"You're welcome Nituna. I don't want anything to happen to you." I said looking into her eyes.

"I don't want anything to happen to you as well." She then kissed me on the cheek and smiled. We then looked out and saw it was getting late.

"We should get some rest." I said. Nituna nodded and got settled on a branch. I did as well. Nituna was the first to go to sleep. I didn't sleep until two hours later. All I did was watch her sleep. She looked peaceful and calm. I smiled at this thought and then finally fell asleep.

_Nituna's P.O.V_

I woke up slowly as the sun shined on my face. Squinting a little, I look up and see that I'm laying on Connor's chest with my arm wrapped around his waist and my hand on his thigh. And...he was awake. Smiling but blushing at the same time. I blushed as well.

"Uh...um..." I said now embarresed. Connor chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"You're adorable Nituna." He then got up leaving me blushing a little more. Connor looked around before turning to me again.

"We should get ready to go to Bunker Hill." I nodded and jumped down the tree. I then mounted my horse and got ready. He did the same and started to continue our travel to the Hill. We were both silent or I think we were too flustered to say anything to each other. Yes, Connor and I like each other but more than friends. I really don't think it should affect our business matters personally. Should it? After minutes of silence, we were stopped by an officer.

"Stop! State your business!" The man said gripping his musket. I stayed on my horse while Connor dismounted his horse carrying a piece of paper that I did not notice before until now. _'Where did he get that from?'_ I thought. My mind was filled with thought of how he got the paper that I did not her Connor calling me.

"Nituna!" He yelled. I jumped up and snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said, recovering from my thoughts. Connor smiled a little.

"Nituna. Come on." I nodded and followed. We only moved a couple of paces before I heard gunshots and screams.

"Ooh. That sounds...painful." I said, listening to the gunshots followed by screams. We reached the hill only to have a cannon nearly hit us.

"What the?" I said looking at the cannon. I then saw men in bluecoats on the ground, covered in blood. It was a horrible and scary sight. Connor walked passed more men in bluecoats to a man smoking and yelling things to his officers. I followed him but could barely hear their conversation as I continued to hear gunfire and cannons, blocking my hearing. Connor then started to carry the american flag and walked passed me. I walked beside him.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go hang this flag." He said, gripping it.

"Well...let me come with you."

"No!"

"Why not?!" I then stepped in front of him, folding my arms.

"Because I do not want you to get hurt." Connor then tried to go around me but I stopped him.

"I'm still going whether you like it or not." He then sighed and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go." I nodded and we both started to run, really fast. And it was really hard for me to catch up. But Connor kept gripping my hand tightly pulling wherever he goes. Dodgeing cannons as they hit the buildings in Boston, trying to get to the British ships is not fun. It's even sad seeing that Boston is being destroyed by those redcoat basterds! They even destroyed my favorite bakery! I loved their bread! Both of us then reached the docks and jumped in the water. We saw two boats ahead, firing the cannons.

"You take one and I'll take the other." I said. He nodded and swam to the one on his left as I swam to the one on the right. It was a long swim to the boat. A really long swim. But I kept going until I reached it killing the guards on board and lighting up the barrels possessing gunpowder. I smirked before jumping off of the ship by doing a swan dive. I heard the boat exploding behind me as I swam away. It was a really loud explosion. I stopped, still in the water, as I saw the ship Connor was on to explode as well. He then climbed back on putting the flag up before doing a swan dive into the water. I was back on the docks again when he came forward.

We both smiled at each other and went back to Bunker Hill not saying a word.

**A/N: I hoped you like this chapter. And...I was thinking of doing a sequel to this. When I'm done with it of course. :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I've decided to post another chapter because I was bored...**

Chapter 19

We reached Bunker Hill and heard the man I heard yelling and screaming at his men before giving a speech. I listened to it.

"And do not fire until you see the whites of his eyes!" The man said before finishing. I walked up to him as Connor followed.

"That was a really good speech Mr..."

"Putnam young lady. And thank you. That should give my men some confidence through this battle..." He then saw Connor. "Oh! Still alive. I'm amazed."

"Any sign of Pitcairn?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. The basterd left Boston and set up camp not far from here." He then looked through his spyglass. "I don't know how to you'll get there from here due to all those redcoats shooting at us."

"Don't worry. I'll find a way." He then walked away. I decided to stay here this time since I didn't want to dodge cannons or anything like last time. So, I helped with Mr. Putnam with his men while trying not to get killed in the process. After a while, I then saw Connor walking back with a little blood on him. I'm guessing it was bloody.

Putnam turned to him and smiled, "Ah! You're alive...again."

"The same cannot be said to Pitcairn." Connor smirked.

"Well now we must retreat. With the little bit of men I have left still alive I might as well try to make it out of here strong." Connor nodded and turned to me.

"Lets go home Nituna." I nodded and rode back to the Manor with Connor following close behind me.

We finally reached the Manor. Mona came out to greet us.

"You're back! How was it?"

"Fine." Connor said then walked to the Basement. Mona and I raised our eyebrows before facing each other.

"So...did you and Connor hit it off?" She asked me.

"What?" I said confused a little.

"Did you and Connor reveal your love for each other and kissed?" Mona said smiling hard.

"Um...I said I like him a lot but we didn't kiss. I'm waiting for the right moment." She sighed.

"Well...I guess that's fair." She smiled and walked away. I then started to walk around the Homestead bored, with nothing to do. Even though Connor and I confessed our...love for each other I didn't want to disturb him anyway so I walked. I then heard noises coming not too far ahead of me so I decided to check it out. Two men were near a river arguing about...wood?

"No oak is better. Strong and sturdy." He said making hand gestures.

"No. Pine is better. It may be weak for housing but it's good for...other things..." The other man then paused and noticed me. I froze.

"Oh hello lovely lady! And who might you be?" The man said with a smile.

"Uh...Nituna. But you can call me Nita..."

"Nice to meet ya Nita! I'm Terry and this is Godfrey!" They then waved at me. I waved back, smiling a little. '_Well they seem nice.'_ I thought.

"What are you doing here at the Homestead?" I asked, curious. I've never seen anymore people before, well maybe it's because I never really walked around the Homestead until now.

"Well Connor helped us and lets us make a lumber mill over here. We're one of the best. Well...mostly me." Godfrey said chuckling a little. Terry then shook his head.

"I'm actually the best little lady." Terry said smiling.

"No you're not. I am! I can lift more things than you're scrawny arms could!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" They then stared at each other with angry looks.

"Um...well aren't both of you the best?" I said trying to end their argument, "You too obviously are the best due to each other right?"

"Hmm...well yeah. I suppose that's true..." Godfrey said thinking while scratching his beard.

"Yep. So stop arguing about wood and go chop some!" I said.

"Yes Ms. Nita!" Terry and Godfrey saluted me before walking away carrying and axe on their backs. Watching them walking away, i giggled before doing what I was doing before. I met more people while as was walking around the Homestead. Diana and Catherine, who are Terry and Godfrey's wife's. They are really nice and talked about their husbands and everything else with me. Another woman named Myriam who's a hunter. She's interesting. She spends most of her times hunting with her rifle and likes to be alone. I can understand that. I also met a man named Norris, a miner. He's a nice man to talk to and his accent is...different. I've also noticed he's has taken a shine on Myriam since he never stops talking about her.

Prudence and her husband Warren I met as well. Prudence told me that she is pregnant after trying so many times. I told her congratulations and hopes she has a well pregnancy. Last but not least, I've met a man named Dr. Lyle White who's helping with Prudence's pregnancy and has Diana as his assistant. Its amazing that I met all of these people at the Homestead and Connor has never told me about a single one! Just wait until I talk to him.

I walked back to the Manor, thinking about all of the nice people I just met. They were all so kind and grateful to what Connor did for them. They're grateful that he's in their lives and I'm grateful that he is in mine as well. I walked in the door only to hear Achilles and Connor arguing...again.

"Then face me old man!" I heard Connor say.

"Oh boy..." I muttered before walking to Connor and Achilles. I really hate when they argue. They're like an old married couple. Well...that's what Mona always says when she hears them fight. They then stopped as I walked towards them. A man, sipping tea with the old man, was in the dining room.

"Ah! Nita! I'm glad you're here." Achilles said, "Nita, Connor, this is Benjamin Tallmadge. I believe he can help you too look for the next Templar." I nodded and smiled at the man while Connor just looked at him.

"Any news?"

"Yes. Thomas Hickey is the next man you are looking for. I shall explain more at New York." The man then walked out of the Manor. Connor and I looked at each other before walking out of the Manor and gathering our horses. We were silent during the ride to New York. It was an awful long and awkward silence. A really long silence. I looked at him, trying to see past him and see what's wrong. He noticed.

"Nituna?"

"Yes Connor?"

"Um...why are you staring at me like that?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Trying to see why you are acting weird." I said, continuing to look at him.

"Weird? How so?"

"Well...you have been silent ever since we told each other we really liked one another." I said blushing a little, "Why is that?"

"Oh...um...its new to me and I don't know how to act..." He said having his head down a little. He's probably blushing. I'm sure of it.

"Oh...well it's...okay. Be...yourself." I smiled. He looked up and smiled at me as well. I don't really know how to express my feelings for Connor as well but I'm being myself. And that's all that matters.

* * *

We finally reached New York and we saw Benjamin Tallmadge on his horse.

"Follow me you too!" He said. Connor and I followed.

"So what's with Thomas Hickey?" I asked, "What's he doing in New York?"

"Rumor has it that he plans to assassinate George Washington."

"What?!" Connor said, "We must stop him!"

"And we will. We just have to find him first..."

"You don't know where he is?" I asked.

"No unfortunately I don't. But I know he's somewhere in New York." Connor rolled his eyes and we kept following the man until we stopped. We were near a market and one man was threatening a man who supposedly counterfeited some items.

"You best go follow him you two. You may find Thomas Hickey." Benjamin said. I shook my head.

"Connor can go. I'm going to explore New York and see if they're any bakery's around here."

"Be careful Nituna." Connor said to me. I nodded and walked away while Connor followed the man.

As I walked around New York, I couldn't find a single bakery anywhere! I was a little frustrated but kept looking.

"There has to be one somewhere..." I said to myself. After searching and searching, I finally found one near the docks.

"A strange place to put a bakery." I said looking at the sign. Before I could go in I was pushed by a man.

"Sorry sweet cheeks." I heard one say. Looking at the man who said that, I saw it was Thomas Hickey with a bag full of money in his hand. '_But where is Connor?'_ I thought. Connor than ran past me as I turned back around.

"Oh! There he is!" I then followed Connor and Thomas around several buildings in New York. My legs were starting to ache from this running. I could barely breathe but luckily Connor tackled him and pinned him against a wall. I took a couple of breaths then walked towards him. I was not too close to them when a couple of bluecoats grabbed Hickey and Connor.

"You're under arrest for counterfeiting!" A man said.

"What?!" I yelled and ran towards them, "But Connor didn't do anything!"

"Shut up missy! Or do you want to be thrown in with them?" Another man said.

"Nituna. Go. I'll be fine."

"No! I won't go!" I said gripping my fist. I can't let Connor go to prison! He didn't do anything!

"You best better do what the man says beautiful..." Hickey said to me with a smirk.

"Nituna please...I'll be fine..." Connor said, looking at me with sad eyes. I sighed and kissed him on his lips. He was shocked at first but kissed me back. It was a passionate kiss that lasted for 5 seconds. But...it felt like hours. Even though I wanted to wait for me to kiss Connor, him being arrested triggered something in me to go for it. I pulled back and started to run away. Back to the Manor to tell Achilles and Mona.

**A/N: Whoo! I did it! Two chapters! Yeah! Okay I hope you like this one! :P**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I ran as fast as I could to the Manor so I could tell Achilles and Mona what happened. I was running so fast that I forgot my horse, Lotus. She started following me and I didn't noticed until I stopped to take a breather. Running takes energy. She came behind me and nudged me a little.

"Oh! Sorry Lotus. I forgot I took you with me." I then mounted her and rode the rest of the way, back to Homestead. When I finally reached it, I quickly hopped off of Lotus and ran inside the house, almost knocking over Mona.

"Oh Lord! Nituna! You almost knocked me over!" She said with her hands on her hips, frowning at me. I didn't apologize though. I was too distracted of what I had to tell them.

"Mona! Connor has been arrested for something he didn't do! Along with Thomas Hickey!" I said, looking at her. Mona's eyes widened.

"What? How did you come back?"

"They didn't arrest me but, they were going to though..."

"We have to tell Achilles!" Mona said in haste. She then grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To go see if I can help Connor get out of this predicament." She then walked out of the door. I sighed and went down to the basement. To my luck, Achilles was there but silent. Staring at the pictures of the Templars on the wall was what he was doing.

"Excuse me? Achilles?" I said walking towards him carefully.

"No need to tell me Nita. I know what happened to Connor." He said continuing to stare at the pictures.

"Well...what should we do?" He then turned to me.

"We wait for the right time to strike. It won't be long. Don't worry." The old man then smiled at me. I smiled a little.

"Are...you sure?"

"Yes. I am sure." I nodded and went on my back upstairs. _'How long do we have to wait?' _I thought, '_If we wait too long Connor might...die._'

"No Nituna! Don't think that way." I said to myself, "Connor will be fine. He can handle himself. I...hope." I sighed and went into my room, waiting for the right time.

A couple of days passed and I was in the Manor talking to Achilles in the basement. I kept on bother him during the couple of days when it was time to strike. So far all he said to me was, "Not yet girl." Over and over again as I asked him till the point where I stopped and waited on my own.

"I know you care for Connor." Achilles said to me as we stared at the pictures of the Templars.

"I do he is a good assassin and friend." I said keeping my eyes on the pictures.

"But there's more." He then started to look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah...there is..." I said starting to blush a little. He then chuckled.

"Young love is always a great thing but sometimes there are qonsequences to them. You too are a risk together. Being assassins and hunted down by Templars are always a good mix." I smiled but was silent. Achilles is probably telling me that this thing between Connor and I won't work. He didn't say that yet but I have a feeling he will say that.

"But...?" I said looking at him.

"There's always a ton of but's and what if's Nita." He said putting a hand on my shoulder, "But I sense you two are different together. Especially if you two are stubborn." We both then chuckled.

"So...you're not going to say that we need to split?" I asked.

"No. I was once you two ages and I fell in love with a wonderful woman and had a family. Everyone has to eventually find someone they care about as did I." He then looked down. This was shocking to me. Achilles is telling about love and other things. I've never seen this side of him before. It's...different. Before I could say anything else Mona came down.

"Nituna! Achilles! I have good news about Connor!" She said coming towards us.  
"You do?! What is it?" I asked excited. If Connor is getting out, I'm going to be jumping for joy.

"Connor is coming out but is being hanged." She smiled. I raised an eyebrow.

"Um...how is that good news Mona?"

"It means we can save Connor before he gets hanged." Achilles said.

"Oh!" I said finally getting it, "Well I know a way to save him." I then gripped my crossbow. I'll do the same thing I did with my mother before she got hanged. Shooting an arrow at the rope so it can cut but I have to do it at the right time. Mona and Achilles nodded and followed me as we rode to New York.

"I'm coming to save you Ratonhnhaké:ton." I said to myself, riding to New York hoping I can save him in time.

A/N: Yeah its short but I did that on purpose.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Achilles, Mona, and I reached New York and to where Connor hanging was being showed. We stopped and I climbed on a rooftop, gripping my crossbow and getting ready. When I had a good view of where Connor was being hanged, I waited and looked down on the ground hearing the people yelling and cursing as Connor walked by. I looked over at Washington as he watched what was going on. He looked...neutral which was surprising to me. How could a General like himself just be neutral about it? Of anything he should be appaled or shocked. Any expression on his face! I shook my head to get the thoughts out of my head and looked at Connor again.

He looked rough, like he was beaten terribly. With blood on his shirt, and his eye blacked. I looked sorry for him. He must have had a rough time in prison. When he was closer, a woman came up and punched him in the face. Hard. I flinched a little as I saw this.

"She knows how to hit..." I said to myself. Achilles then helped Connor up as Mona stayed to the side. I couldn't hear them talking due to the crowd but I saw their lips move. And unfortanitely, I can't read lips. Connor then walked up to get hanged. Charles Lee was there. My father. I frowned and got my bow and arrow ready. Connor saw me on the roof and smirked. I smiled at him and waited to strike. After my father said somethings that were crap and put a bag over Connor's head he ordered the man to pull the lever. I took a deep breath and smiled.

When the man pulled the lever, I let go of the arrow which cut the rope, making Connor fall down to the floor. Achilles rushed to Connor. My father saw me and started to climb the roof I was on. I jumped down and ran in the other direction. Turned my head and saw that he was following me so I ran into an alley. He catched up to me and smirked.

"You really are dumb aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" I said gripping my fist.

"You would go into an alley and face a highly dangerous man." He said gripping a knife.

"Who is also my father." His eyes widened.

"What? What did you say?"

"I didn't stutter. You screwed my mother and in return she had me. So you are my father." I said with a shrug. He shook his head and scratched it.

"I don't recall screwing a native woman." He then looked at me, "How do you know this?" He walked closer to me. I kept my guard up and answered his question.

"My own mother told me." My father then thought of something and smiled.

"I remember now. That woman who was a sex slave to the officers. I tried her out and she was amazing!" He then laughed. I gritted my teeth.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" I then lunged at him but he caught me by the throat and pinned me against the wall.

"Silly girl! Even if you was my daughter, you wouldn't think I would still kill you?"

"I know you would. You're Charles Lee." I said feeling his grip getting tighter around my neck. I then kicked him in his crotch which made him lose his grip from my neck, making him kneel to the ground.

"You'll pay for that you bitch!" He said to me. I shook my head and clicked my teeth.

"You should not say that to your daugther." Before I could send a kick to his face he grabbed my foot making me fall to the ground. He pinned me down and smiled.

"You know if you weren't my daughter or a native I could screw you right now. But I'm not that unkind." He then got up and smirked.

"Until next time." My father then walked away. I frowned and got up. I walked back and saw Connor standing next to a dead Thomas Hickey. I smirked and ran up to him and hugged him.

"I missed you Ratonhnhaké:ton." I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you as well. Being in prison was horrible and thinking about you kept me sane." He whispered back. I smiled and faced him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. But let us do this later. I do not want to make a scene." I nodded and we pulled back but continued to smile at each other. Mona and Achilles then reached us.

"Let's go home Connor." The old man said. He nodded and went his way. We all followed and eventually came back to the Manor. I helped with Connor's bruises and blood stains he had on himself. Wincing everytime I touched him with a rag.

"You're such a big baby." I said with a smile. He smirked.

"No I am not Nituna."

"Uh huh." Connor then shook his head and took the rag away from my hand.

"What did you that for?" I said looking at him. He then pulled me closer where our heads were touching.

"I do not want you to take care of me. I am fine." Our lips were a couple of inches to each other.

"I want to make sure you're okay. Like the way you do for me..." Connor then put his hand on my cheek.

"It is because I care for you." He then kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. He winced a little before kissing me again but this time a little more faster and passionate. He had his hands on my waist and I pulled him closer pressing my body against his. We both then pulled back but kept holding each other.

"I should get ready." Connor said getting ready to get up but I sat him back down.

"No. Just...hold me a little longer. Please?" I said not wanting him to interrupt the embrace we were having.

"Okay." He said with a smile. Connor continued to hold me tight, rocking me back and forth like he did last time I was in his arms. I had my head on his chest but this time, I was smiling. I was glad he was back and I was in his arms. But I didn't tell him about my encounter with Charles Lee. I didn't want him to worry or go searching for him and try to kill him. He then faced me and smiled.

"I really should get ready Nituna." I smiled back.

"Okay." I then let go of him and helped him get dressed. He whined the whole time as I helping him. He really acts like a baby and I kept on teasing him a little. He didn't like it but smiled and teased me back a little but in a serious tone. I couldn't really tell if he was serious or playing so I played along. After I helped him get dressed, Connor then went down to the basement to talk to Achilles. I walked outside and climbed the roof of the Manor, looking out in the open. The Homestead was peaceful now and quiet. I wish it would stay like this. But sadly, it cannot.

**A/N: Guys, when I was typing this it was 4 in the morning. I am tired! And plus I won't be able to update like that due to internet problemas. Just to let you all know!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Months passed after Connor's experience in prison. He told me that Thomas Hickey didn't act alone and there are probably more coming to kill Washington. So, he plans to tell him everything. From the Assassins to the Templars. I told him that he can't and so did Mona and Achilles but he didn't listen. It is why him and Achilles argue every single day, from dusk to dawn. It was so annoying to the point where I sleep on top of the roof to not hear them argue. It works...most of the time... Connor always apologizes to Mona and me when him and Achilles argue and so does the old man...sometimes. I usually except their apologies and continue on with my business. Today, I woke up a little later than I expected due to the shingles on the roof being uncomfortable and it was really cold. I was immedatlely startled when Connor stormed out of the house with Achilles following close behind him.

It took me a while to get myself together and listen to their conversation.

"Connor if you tell Washington about us that will just make him even more unsafe!" Achilles yelled. By that time I was fully awake and climbed down on the roof, yawning.

"Morning." I said casually. The two ignored me and continued to argue making hand gestures. I sighed. '_When will these two ever stop?' _I thought. They continued to argue as I watched, my face looking like I want to knock them out. Shaking my head, I decided to walk in the Manor to get some breakfast.

"Morning Nita!" Mona said with a smile.

"Morning." I said then watched her cook, "Any idea why they're arguing this time?" I asked, motioning my head towards the front door. Mona shrugged as she chopped onions.

"I don't know but I think Connor has decided to go to Washington's camp." I frowned.

"Really? Just to tell him about the Order? Everything?" Mona nodded her head. I sighed. There was then a loud bang from the door. Mona and I looked at each other before going to the door, watching Connor ride off and Achilles frowning.

"So...Connor is going to Washington's base to tell him right?" I asked sounding a little nervous. The old man can have a temper too if you're not careful. Achilles was silent and walked to the basement. We watched him for a little while and Mona turned to me.

"Go with Connor. Just in case." I nodded without saying a word and rode off on Lotus. It was really cold out and my face felt like it was frozen against the wind but I kept on going. I didn't really know where to go to get to Washington's base but I followed the tracks that came from Connor's horse that led me to his base. Reaching the base, I see that Connor was no where to be found. Washington noticed me and smiled, walking towards me. I froze not knowing what to do since I've never spoken to him before.

"So you must be Nita." Washington said to me as he approached me. Not knowing what to say I smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He said, "Connor told me about you a little. You seem like a nice young lady." He then gave me a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you as well General Washington." I said, having the courage to speak "Uh...do you know where Connor went?" He then pointed behind me.

"There's an abandoned church not too far from here. I told him to check it out since someone has been stealing our supplies."

"Do you know by who?" I asked, interested.

"I think it could be Benjamin Church since he recently got out from prison." He said, "I would like to attend more on this subject but I must make up new battle plans. If you excuse me." Washington then walked away and into a tent.

"Benjamin Church? Figures since There's only him, my father and Haytham left." I said to myself, walking towards my horse. I mounted Lotus and started to ride to the abandoned church. When I finally got there, I walked in and saw Connor talking to his father. I froze as I looked at them.

"Oh..." I said before covering my mouth. _'Why do always have to say something Nituna?!' _I thought. The two of then looked at me. Connor frowned while Haytham was unaffected by it.

"Nituna! What are you doing here?" Connor said, walking towards me. I was silent looking down.

"Connor? Who is this?" Haytham asked, sounding curious. I perked up and looked at his father.

"I'm Nituna but people call me Nita." I said with a smile. I'm still friendly even when it comes to the Templars. My father is the exception.

"Nita. Nice to meet you." Haytham said to me. He then turned to his son, "Is this your friend or is she more than a friend?" He asked. I could tell Connor was blushing under his hood and so was I.

"That is none of your concern." Connor said to him. Haytham frowned.

"Why? I can't know about my child's love life?! Or even if he has one?"

"No. Why do you want to know anything about me now?!" Connor said, raising his voice. They then started to argue as I stood between them, frowning. _It's bad enough Connor does this with Achilles!_ I thought then sighed. I cocked my head to the side since my neck was aching and saw that Connor and his dad looked alike in someway. I smiled at this and then bursted out.

"Oh my GOODNESS!" I said, sounding excited, "YOU TWO LOOK ALIKE!" I then covered my mouth, realizing I just said that out loud. The two looked at me and said in unison.

"No we don't." I sighed and then turned around, waving behind them.

"Whatever." After walking out of the church, I noticed a cart that was smashed apart. I turned to the them and pointed at the cart.

"Here is a family bonding thing you could do. Find out what happened to the supplies." I smiled as they sighed and walked out of the church.

"Really Nituna?" Connor said.

"Yes. Now shut up and bond." I said and stood silent with my arms folded.

"I like her already." Haytham said to his son as he walked near the cart. Connor rolled his eyes before checking out the cart.

"It looks like this cart has been recently damaged. Whoever did it is not far from here." He said, then stood up. Haytham motioned him to move forward.

"Lead the way." Connor nodded and started to walk ahead as Haytham and I followed. I kept looking at Haytham to see if he would try anything but I eventually stopped. No reason to be suspicious of a man who is not trying to kill us behind a tree or kidnap us in any way. Right? We then saw a man who was near a cart, looking around. He then saw us and started to run. Connor sighed and started to chase the man.

"Why would he run?" I asked.

"Because he's probably hiding something. Come on." Connor's father said and motioned me to follow. I nodded and followed Connor along with Haytham. When Connor finally caught the guy, he held him against a tree. I looked around to see if anyone was around, watching us.

"What did Church do with the supplies?" Connor asked.

"Go to hell." The man said. I frowned but remained silent. Haytham then walked to him.

"Don't make this harder for yourself." He said then pulled out his hidden blade. I turned around and pretended not to listen. I knew where this coversation was going, especially since Haytham is there. I blocked out the entire conversation and turned around, facing the two. The guy Connor caught had his throat slit. Haytham smirked while his son frowned at him.

"Well...on to our next destination." He then motioned Connor to lead. Connor shook his head and started to walk ahead. Haytham and I followed until we stopped at another cart with two people talking. They might give us a clue to what happened to the supplies.

"Connor, follow that cart and see what happened to the supplies." His father said to him. Connor sighed and started to climb the tree.

"I will find out this way." He said to us as he climbed. After watching him a little bit, we waited in the bushes. While waiting, Connor's dad started to talk to me a little.

"So, how's Connor?" He asked me while looking at me.

"Uh...he's okay now." I said, smiling a little, "He got arrested but I bet you already knew that." I then looked at the ground not making eye contact. My father probably told him everything. From how he got in to how he escaped. By me of course.

"Yeah I knew. I was there in the prison cells along with Hickey and Charles. I knew that was him in there but I didn't want to face him. I didn't want my associates to be suspicous." He was then silent, as was I. There was a long and awkward silence between the two of us but, I didn't know what to say after he said what he had to say.

"Connor probably found out what happened to the supplies. We should head to their location." I said breaking the silence. I just couldn't take it anymore. Haytham nodded and stood up, following the tracks the cart made. I followed and was silent. We finally reached the place and saw Connor surround by a couple of people. Haytham and I was in the bushes.

"Oh boy." I said, shaking my head "What did you do Connor?" He had his knees on the ground and I knife to his throat. He motioned his eyes towards the bushes we were in and saw us. Connor stayed silent as Haytham then came up behind one and punctured it with his sword. I shot at one who had his knife at Connor's throat and started to kill the others. Connor and I was fighting the men together, which we've never done before. Well...except for that one time when we were going to Bunker Hill but that was it. I was completely distracted fighting and didn't notice that Haytham was gone. I frowned at this. '_Why did he leave? And where did he go?'_ I thought. Connor and I finished fighting the men and we both breathed a little heavy.

"For some reason, I want to kiss you right now." I said but then covered my mouth again. My mouth is slipping up today. Connor chuckled and pulled me to him, planting a light kiss on my lips.

"I would give you more but we have to go to New York." He said then pulled away from me.

"Why? Is that where your father is?"

"Yes. Lets go." He then called his horse and mounted him. I did the same and started to follow Connor to New York. It's a good thing it's not far from here.

**A/N: When I was at this part when Connor and Haytham met, I was fangirling and laughing at Haytham's comments. Funny. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Connor and I reached New York. It was now nightime and the streets were still filled with people talking and walking, along with redcoats around every corner. I was tired of the redcoats. Every time I turn my head there they are. I'm sick of it. I could kill them all if I wanted to but, I'm not strong enough. We then saw Haytham leaning on a building.

"Good! You two made it. Follow me." Haytham then took off, climbing on the roof. Connor and I followed. He was moving really fast across the rooftops. Moving left and right so fast that it took me a while to catch up. He then jumped down and walked into an alley, peering out from a corner.

"Church you basterd." He said, frowning a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He then turned to me.

"Church replaced the guards with people I don't know. It might be a little difficult to go in." Haytham then pulled out his hidden blades. '_No one just don't know how to negotiate no more?' _I thought. Connor then put his hand up at his father.

"I will just go and take a guards uniform." He then walked away before his father could say anything. I think I heard him sigh a little when he walked by me. I sat down on a crate and waited. Haytham did the same. We didn't have a conversation this time. It was just silence and people talking and walking by. Connor then came back but this time not in his assassin robes.

"Wow." I said a little surprised, "You look...different." I never seen him without his assassin robes before. Well...except for the time when I saw him naked but that's it. He should get out of his robes more often. But not naked of course. Connor smirked at me then turned to his father.

"Ready." He said. Haytham nodded but turned to me.

"Nita we need you to stay here. You're in your assassin robes and might raise suspicion to the guards." I nodded.

"Okay. I'll just wait here." I then saw Connor frowned. I rolled my eyes and looked at him.

"What?"

"You would stay here because my father said so but you do not stay when I tell you to?" I shrugged.

"He gave me a reason to stay, you don't."

"Yes I do. All the time." He said with a sigh.

"Well most of them are not good reasons and you know I'm stubborn." I said with my arms folded. Haytham then sighed.

"Can you two have this conversation after we do this?" He said. Connor and I both nodded.

"Good. Lets go Connor." He then walked away with his son following close behind. I watched then go into the building then waited. It was starting to get boring in the alley though. Sitting on a crate in an alley for who knows how long, is not fun. I sighed and stood up.

"I'll just walk around New York for a little." I said to myself then walked out of the alleyway. I wouldn't be gone long. I'm just walking around the block. I started to walk around when I saw a store. It was a general store so I'm guessing it sells everything. I walked in and up to the person behind a desk.

"How can I help you?" The man said with a gruff voice.

"Uh..." I then started to rub my hands. '_Nituna why did you come in here if you didn't know what to get?!' _I thought.

"I don't got all night missy." He said to me with a frown. I frowned back and started to think. '_I don't need arrows. I make them myself. Maybe some more bullets? But I barely use my pistol...'_

"Any outfits available?" I asked after thinking what to buy.

"Sure. Be right back." He then walked away to the back of the room.

"Outfits? Really Nituna?" I said to myself. Well maybe I do need a different outfit. I was tired of this old outfit. It has dried up blood stains and everything on it. It's time that I get a new outfit to wear. The man then came back to the front holding up two outfits.

"Since I can tell you're not too fond of dresses, I found this in the back. You can take them both if you want." He said handing him to me. "I'll take it! How much?"I took it and looked at it. It was a light blue color and the fabric on it was smooth and nice. And it smelled nice. I smiled at it and looked at the man.

"I'll take it! How much?"

"€450" He said to me. I gave him the exact amount and walked away.

"Thank you!" I said before I walked out of the door. I stopped when I went back in the alley and looked at my outfit.

"Time to put you on." I said. I looked around to see if no one was looking before I changed my clothes. It was different changing my clothes in an alley since I usually change my clothes back at the Manor. When I finished, I looked in a puddle and saw myself in my new clothes. The fabric is really comfortable and it smells...new!

"You look nice Nituna." I said with a smile. I then looked at myself for a moment before I smelled smoke. The building that Connor and Haytham went into was on fire. My eyes widened at this and saw the guards who were outside go in. I stood in the alley, not knowing what to do. '_Why is the building on fire? Did Haytham and Connor do something to make that happen?_' I thought. Finally after figuring out what to do, I walked around the building but didn't go in. I'm not dumb enough to know not to go in a burning building. I was looking around to see if the father and son will jump out of a window or something to get out. And I was right. Next thing I know, Connor and Haytham jump out of the building and into the water. I ran towards the nearest dock and saw them.

"Did you have fun?" I said to them, with a smile.

"No Nituna. Why would we have fun?" Connor said as I helped him and his father out ot the water. '_Oh so naïve._' I thought. Haytham shook his head at his son.

"She didn't really mean if we had fun Connor."

"Then what did she mean then?" Haytham and I looked at each other and remained silent. We both knew that explaining this to Connor might take a while and we didn't have time.

"Well now we know where Church is." Haytham said breaking the silence.

"And the supplies." Connor said.

"So, where are they?" I asked.

"Church is on a ship that's traveling to the Bahamas." Connor's father said.

"And the supplies are on an island near it." Connor said to me.

"But I don't know how to get a ship to take us there." Connor then turned to his father.

"I have a ship. Meet me at the pier when you are ready." Connor then walked away. I followed. I then realized Connor then didn't notice my new clothes so I tapped his shoulder.

"Uh...Ratonhnhaké:ton?" He then turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you notice anything different about me?" I then gestured to my outfit. He then looked at my outfit.

"Yeah your outfit. It is...nice." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Haytham then tapped our shoulders.

"Ready. So where is your ship Connor?" He asked.

"We have row there." Connor then got in a small boat. Haytham and I got on the boat with him and started to row to the Aquila. Well Connor rowed to the ship actually. I was quiet and watched Connor row. For a while it looked like he was getting tired and his arms were aching. He was sweating and getting uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to row?" I asked.

"No Nituna. I am fine." He said and continued to row.

"Liar." I smirked then sat in front of him while Haytham silently watched.

"What are you doing?" He then looked at me, getting a little frustrated. I didn't answer him but covered his hands with mine. I then started to row, gripping his hands as he gripped the oars. I felt him tense up a little but kept rowing. The two men silently watched me row like they were mesmerized at what I was doing. They stopped looking as we finally reached the Aquila. I smiled and looked at the two.

"We're here." I then boarded the ship and saw Mr. Fulkner yelling orders to the men. I greeted him with a hug.

"Hi Mr. Fulkner!" Hearing his gruff laugh in my ear, he returned the hug.

"Hello Nita! It's been a while since I last saw you! And call me Robert girl!" He then smiled at me and I smiled back. It was good to see him again. He then saw Connor and smiled.

"Ah! Captain! Good to see you!" He then motioned to Haytham.

"Who are you?" Connor then answered him before Haytham did.

"This is my father. He is helping me on a mission." Robert nodded and faced the helm.

"So, where are we going Captain?" Connor then walked up to the wheel and grabbed it. He changed into his uniform for the ship and started to sail.

"We are going to look for a ship that has military supplies in it."

"And Benjamin Church!" Haytham yelled.

"It's somewhere near the Bahamas." He was then silent after that. I was silent as well and then climbed up to the Crow's Nest. I looked around when I was up there and saw the sun's shine on the water. '_Beautiful._' I thought.

**A/N: Yep Chapter...23. I forgot for a second. XD And sorry I took so long updating this! Internet problems...:/ Hope you liked it!**


	24. Thank You!

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who review, fav, and followed my story! And to that I am giving you all a virtual hug! *Hugs you guys* And the next chapter will be up soon! Thank you!...again. :)**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

For a while, I was mesmerized by the beautiful water. It was so clear and...blue. I smiled while I was in my thoughts and then saw a ship further ahead. It could be the ship that Benjamin Church was on but I don't even know the name of it... I should tell Connor. I then climbed down from the crow's nest and walked towards Connor. He was still sailing gripping the helm as I watched him for a little.

"Connor?" I said.

"Yes Nituna?" He said looking at me, with his hands still on the wheel.

"I saw a ship further ahead. Could that have the supplies? And...Church?" I asked.

"Could be. Let me find out." He then pulled me closer to him, "Take the helm." My eyes widened.

"What?! I-I can't sail!" I said feeling a little share. I'm not going to lie I've never sailed before. The helm could be heavy as far as I know. Connor smiled at me, calming me down.

"Don't worry Nituna you will be fine." He then motioned me to grabbed the wheel and I did. It felt a little heavy but nothing that I can't handle. I froze a bit though, not knowing what to do. '_Should I steer it? No. Connor wants me to just take the helm not sail the ship._' I thought. I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn't notice Connor right beside me. He was watching me, smirking.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Oh...nothing. I would have never thought you would sail." He continued to smirk after he said that.

"Well...I can do much more than that." I said starting to feel confident, "If this wheel wasn't so heavy, I could steer this ship _and_ not hit anything!" I then started to grip the wheel. Connor chuckled and grabbed my hands, pulling them away from the helm. He then grabbed the wheel again and continued to sail.

"Another time Nituna." He said to me with a smile.

"Okay..." I said then paused a little, "Oh! The ship I saw earlier...was that the one that has the supplies in it? And...Church?" Connor nodded.

"Yes. We must hurry." He then yelled 'full sail' to the men and started to grip the helm. Haytham was next to me when we saw the ship. He then went next to his son.

"Connor we must get to that ship!" He said.

"Okay!" Connor said gritting his teeth a little. The whole time Haytham was telling his son that he has to hurry up and can't he sail a ship right. Robert would get in between their conversations, standing up for Connor. I remained silent, of course, as I watched. I tried not to giggle since it was kind of funny watching them yell words at each other. I then heard cannons. Turning around, I see the ship I saw earlier and a couple of smaller ones shooting cannons at us. Before I knew it, Connor then grabs me by my arm and pull me towards him, ducking. I was still silent but had a questionable look on my face.

"I do not want you to get hit by a cannon." He said to me. I nodded and gripped his shoulder. He then stood up after the ships stopped shooting at us and helped me up as well. I watched him as he ordered the men fire the cannons at the ships. They used the cannons that had chains attached to them.

"That's different..." I said to myself. I've never seen that type of cannon before but I haven't been on this ship for almost...5 years? _Has it been longer than that?_ I then heard the sound of men cheering which startled me, making me come out of my thoughts. The ship that was shooting cannons at us had one of its masts broken off. I smiled at this but was silent. Connor then sailed the Aquila towards the other ship, getting closer to it. When we were close Haytham then jumped in front of the boat and started to climb. My eyes widened at this. '_He must be in a haste to get Church._' I thought. Connor then sighed and yelled at everyone to get ready to board. I saw everyone hustling and bustling, getting ready. I just stood there, not knowing what to do. Was I supposed to do something to get ready? My weapons are ready and so am I. Connor got ready as well then grabbed my hand, pulling to the end of the ship.

He then gripped my hand tightly and started to run, with the crew members following. I stumbled a little since he caught me off guard but started to run with him as we jumped off of the Aquila and onto the other ship. We both landed and saw a couple of people charging at us with swords. Connor then pulled out his sword and made me stand behind him as he fought the two off. I had my hands on his shoulders, looking like an innocent native woman behind him who couldn't fight. Connor then killed the two and turned to me.

"Be careful." He said putting his hand on my cheek.

"I will." I said with a smile. I then kissed him on the cheek and started to fight. Connor did the same. Using my tomahawk, I deflected one who charged at me then sent a kick to his stomach. He grabbed his stomach in pain as I then slit his throat. There was a little blood on my cheek but I ignored it. Then out of nowhere another person then came up behind me and kicked me in my back, making me fall facedown on the ground. I turned around to see him smirking. I looked around and saw that my tomahawk fell out of my hand and was further away from me. And everyone was busy fighting off the others to help me.

The man then stepped on both of my wrists with a big grin on his face. I bit my lip and tried not to express how extreme pain my wrists were in.

"Get off of me!" I said to the man. He shook his head then raised his sword. I started to struggle violently to make him get off of me.

"Stop strugglin'!" He said to me before his head was bludgeoned by a tomahawk. My glanced over and I saw Connor behind him. He pushed the man forward and helped me up.

"You were not being careful Nituna." He said to me in a serious tone.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I said rubbing my wrist. That man really stepped on my wrists hard. They hurt just from me rubbing them. He saw that my wrists were red and grabbed them. I flinched a little. Looking at them for a little then looking at me again.

"When we are finished, I will have Doctor White take a look at them." He said.

"Connor I am fine. They're just bruised that's all." I said to him. He then let go of my wrists then shook his head.

"No. I'm taking you to Dr. White after this. Understand?" I nodded without saying a word then picked up my tomahawk. During the rest of the battle, I was behind Connor while he fought the others, protecting me. I frowned at this since I should be helping the others even though I had an injury. But it was a small injury, nothing too serious.

Everyone who was on this boat was now dead. Except for Church. Connor and I then walked down, inside the ship and tried to find Haytham and Church. Connor's father was real eager to go find Benjamin Church. What did Church do to piss Haytham off? After a while I started to hear yelling. It was Haytham. He must've been really mad since I heard little thumps here and there.

"Your father must be _really _mad at Church." I said to Connor. We then walked in the room to see Church bloody as Haytham was beating on him. Connor pulled his father away from him and bended down to his level. I saw Haytham breathing heavy and rubbing his knuckles.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine Nita." He said to me and was silent. I looked at him for a while then faced Church and Connor. But I didn't say anything. I just watched as Connor talked to Church with his face being bloody. Haytham really beat him hard. I'm surprised he didn't kill him before me and Connor got here. I then saw Connor puncture Church with his hidden blade. He then stood up and looked at us.

"The supplies are not here. We have to look somewhere else."

"Indeed my boy. You two meet me at New York when you're ready." Haytham said. Connor and I nodded then went back to the Aquila along with Haytham. We docked at the Homestead after we took Haytham to New York. Connor walked with me back to the to the Manor. We held hands as my fingers entwined through his. His hands were warm and kind of soft on the inside. I gripped his hand a little and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that Nituna." Connor said to me, looking at me. I looked back at him.

"Do what?" I asked not knowing what he meant.

"You rowed for me even though I said I was fine."

"But you were not fine. You were getting uncomfortable and tired so I helped you. You need help sometimes in your life Ratonhnhaké:ton." I said sounding like Achilles a little. The old man has rubbed off on me. He then frowned.

"You sound like Achilles."

"I know..." I said then remained silent. Connor was silent as well. We didn't talk much as we walked to Dr. White's place. I don't know if we had nothing to talk about or what. But something did seem to bother Connor in a way. He wasn't expressing it but I could tell. We reached Dr. White's little medical center and he examined my wrists. Connor was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, waiting.

"Well Nita it seems like you just have a sprain in your wrists." He then wrapped bandages around them, "Just don't use your wrists for a while and you'll be fine." He then gave me a smile and I smiled back.

"Thank you Doctor."

"No problem Nita!" I then walked out of the door with Connor following me.

"See?! I told you my injury was no big deal!" I said, folding my arms.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you didn't break your wrists or anything." Connor said then walked ahead of me. I frowned and catched up to him.

"I know but I was fine."

"No you were not." He then faced me, "Nituna you could have died if I wasn't there to save you. I do not know what to do with myself if you were killed." He then cupped my cheek. I looked up into his brown eyes and saw sadness. I then hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." I said with my face in his chest.

"Do not apologize Nituna. I worry about you everyday..." I then looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back then touched his lips against mine. I kissed him slowly wrapping my arms around and tried not to move my wrists. I felt his arms around my waist as I pulled him closer to me. He then grabbed my legs and made them wrap around his waist. I felt my back against a tree and him deepening the kiss. A sound then escaped my mouth as I continued to kiss him. He finally pulled back but rested his forehead against mine.

"Konnorónhkwa." He said to me. I smiled and looked at him.

"Konnorónhkwa Ratonhnhaké:ton." I said to him. Connor then smiled back at me and carried me back to the Manor. '_I love him._' I thought, '_I really do._'

**A/N: I'm not really good at love scenes or fight scenes to tell you the truth. And I totally forgot the name of the ship Church was in. Oh well. XD I hope you liked it!**


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Connor put me down after we reached the Manor and smiled at me. I smiled back. We then walked in the Manor and saw Achilles in the other room, writing. Connor started to rub the back of his neck. I noticed and frowned.

"What did you do?" I asked with hands on my hips.

"Well...I told Achilles how bad of a mentor he is and I do not know if I should apologize or wait." He said looking at the old man. I sighed and slightly pushed him in the room.

"You are apologizing now. You shouldn't have said what you said." I said in his ear. He sighed then walked over to Achilles. I peered around the corner, listening to their conversation.

"Achilles...I apologize to what I have said to you. It was disrespectful." Connor said. The old man looked at him but didn't drop his quil. I smiled at this and kept listening.

"No...you were right Connor. I have done nothing over the years but just sit while the Templars were plotting. I'm surprised they didn't come and kill me yet." He said with a short chuckle. I shook my head at this but was silent.

"Nituna? What are you doing?" Mona said behind me. I turned around, facing her.

"I was listening to Connor and Achilles conversation." I said with a smile. Mona sighed then grabbed my arm and dragged me to a different room. She gripped my arm hard and showed it was red a little when she let go. I rubbed my arm and looked at her.

"What did you do that for?" I asked.

"Nituna it's not right to evesdrop on peoples conversations. It's none of your business and it's unlady like." She said to me lifting a finger.

"But yet you get into me and Connor's conversations all the time." I then folded my arms. Mona then started to stutter.

"Uh...well...that's because...just in case you need advice on something..."

"Uh huh. Nice try Mona." I smirked at her and she remained silent. Mona is always so...what does she call it? Nosey? But I can't help that one bit. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and there stood Connor.

"Are your wrists okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah...they're fine. A little sore though..." I said rubbing my wrists. He then grabbed then gently and looked at me.

"Stay here. And don't follow me." Connor said with his eyes filled with concern. I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Fine. Just be careful." I then kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at me and then walked out of the door. I looked at the door Connor went out for a while until Achilles came up to me.

"We need to talk Nita." He said with his hand on my right shoulder.

"About what?" I asked a little curious. The only time Achilles wanted to ask me about something is when I did something wrong. But I didn't really do anything wrong. I don't...think.

"I'll tell you when we get to the basement. Follow me." The old man then started to walk down to the basement with me following behind. Mona decided to stay and cook dinner. Achilles and I reached the basement and I saw him staring at the wall with the pictures of the Templars. I saw the picture of my father and frowned. Achilles must've noticed.

"You must really despise your father don't you?" He asked looking at me.

"How do you know Charles Lee is my father?" I asked but didn't look at him. I didn't want to see how his face reacts when I tell him everything envolving my father. Even the recent encounter we had.

"Nita, you talk in your sleep. And there's always someone listening." He then chuckled and put his arm on my shoulder again. I smirked.

"Mona must've told you didn't she?" The old man smiled and then stared at the wall. I looked at him waiting for his response.

"Mona can be a little nosey if you put your mind to it but she always gets her information before anyone else. She's one of the best at evesdropping." My eyes widened as I looked around the basement to see if Mona could be listening to our conversation.

"And no she is not listening to our conversation Nita." Achilles said, "She knows when to step back sometimes and not be in _everyone's_ business." He continued to smile. I smiled back but was a little surprised at Achilles behavior. I've never seen him smile this long before. When he's not arguing with Connor, I thought he would think about how Connor is being arrogent and naive. But he's not thinking about that right now. Which is a good thing.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well Nita, ever since I found out that Charles Lee is your father I have been thinking about how would you react to this and what would you do if you ever met him face to face?" He said facing me, "But I'm pretty sure you...reacted with shock and has never met him face to face...yet."

"Actually, I have met my father face to face..." I said looking down.

"What? And you didn't tell me or Mona? Or...even Connor?!" The old man said getting a little angry at me.

"Well I was going to tell all of you..." My voice was starting to get a little quieter.

"When Nita?! Look at me!" He said his voice sounding like it's going to explode.

"Uh...when he's dead?" I said looking up at him. Achilles sighed angrily but started to calm down a little. I stayed silent and hoped that he wouldn't break his cane. I didn't know telling Achilles this would made him this angry... The old man finally calmed down and faced me.

"Look, I'm just glad that he didn't kill you when you're obviously not ready. That man is the right hand man of Haytham Kenway. He will try to kill you in ways that you can't imagine." He said looking into my eyes. They were filled with seriousness but yet a hint with care.

"I know Achilles but I handled him. I know what I am doing. Trust me."

"Nita I do trust you but what will you do when you meet him again? Are you going to kill him or have a conversation with him?" He asked.

"Maybe I could just talk to him of how he met my mother. I might get the answers I need! I really need this Achilles!" I said.

"Okay, if he tells you everything ever since you were born do you really think he will tell you the truth? Do you really think he will tell you everything?!"

"Yes! I know that's hard to believe but I think so." I said then faced the wall again looking at my fathers picture, "I just want some answers Achilles..." The old man sighed again but didn't look at me. Only at the wall that contained the pictures of the Templars.

"I know you want some answers Nita but sometimes, it's better to not know somethings..." He patted my shoulder and walked out of the basement, leaving me to stare at my fathers picture. Is it bad to find answers of how Charles Lee and my mother met? If it is...then why am I considering asking my father all these questions I've come up? But...I _need _to know.

I sighed and walked out of the manor and climbed on top of the roof. I looked over the frontier and waited for Connor to come home. I have to tell him about my encounter with Charles Lee.

**A/N: Yeah. I decided that Nita and Achilles should have a little talk as time passed by. I hope you found their conversation interesting in a way. And this was shorter than I expected it to be. I hoped you liked it though!**


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After waiting for hours for Connor to come home, I finally saw him in the distance. He was walking slower than usual and had his face to the ground. I jumped down from the roof and ran towards him. Remembering that I have to tell him about my encounter with my father. I walked up to him and showed him a smile. There was no reaction on his face. It was empty.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, sounding concerned. Something must've happened that's making Connor act this way. But what?

"My friend, Kanen'to:kon is dead and Charles Lee is nowhere to be found." He said in a monotone voice. My eyes widened at this when he told me what happened. I then suddenly gave him a hug. He didn't hug me though. Maybe he's still in shock of what just happened.

"I'm sorry about your friend Ratonhnhaké:ton." I whispered in his ear. He didn't respond. I pulled back and looked at his face. Stroking his cheek and smiling at him was what I was trying to do to cheer him up. He was unaffected by it and pulled away from me, walking into the Manor. I followed him, surprised by his actions.

"Tell me what happened." I asked stepping in front of him. He sighed and tried to go around me. I blocked his path again with my arms folded.

"Why do you even want to know Nituna?" He asked frowning a little.

"Because, I told you how _my_ best friend died and that was by me. But you can't tell me how yours died?" I then started to look in his eyes after I said that. It's not fair for me to explain what happened to me and you don't do the same back. Connor put both hands on my shoulders, looking at me. Our faces inches apart from each other.

"I killed my friend like how you killed yours. The only difference is Charles Lee, your father, filled his head with things about how I will affect him which gave me no choice but to kill him." He said to me with seriousness but his face looked sad. After he said that to me he walked down to the basement as I stood there thinking about what he just said. My...father did this to his best friend. Why? Why is he affecting Connor's life more than mine? I shook my head at this to get it out of my head.

I know it's probably suicide to go and talk to him but I need to find out why is he doing this. After Achilles gave me that talk, I was going to second guess me giving him a lot of questions to satisfy my needs but after what Connor told me, my plans have changed...again. But how will I find him? Where is he? So deep in my thoughts, I started to sigh.

"This is too difficult for me find this out." I said pacing, "I guess I will have to find out when I'm supposed to..." I started to feel tired and confused but I still have to tell Connor. So, I walked down in the basement and saw him alone, looking at the pictures of the Templars. I walked next to him and looked at the pictures as well. There was silence. A long, awkward silence. I sighed and looked at him.

"It's amazing how we're their children." I said then started to chuckle.

"Yeah, it is." He said not facing me.

"Hell my father tried to kill me the first time we met face to face. Yours didn't." I then faced the pictures again, hoping he caught on what I said.

He started to chuckle, "Yeah that is-What did you say Nituna?" He then turned to me. I continued to stare at the pictures.

"Well that time when you were going to be hanged and I saved you but my father was there and disappeared?" I said looking at him. He made a slight nod.

"Well...while you were there taking care of Hickey, my father met me in an alleyway. We talked and _fought _but that was it." I then faced the pictures again, not wanting to see his face.

"Why did you tell me this after I killed Hickey?" He said moving my face so I could face him.

"You were bruised all over your body and I didn't want you to worry." I said with a smile.

"Nituna, he could have killed you."

"But he didn't and I'm here alive and well." He sighed at me and faced the pictures. I slightly nudged him with my waist.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about killing my father." I said then walked away. I know he loves me and so do I but he needs to worry about the matter at hand. Not about the woman he loves. A few more days passed by as I was in Achilles bedroom. He wanted to talk to me again but it was nothing serious.

"Nita, how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing well. Why do you ask?" I said sitting on the end of his bed.

"I just wanted to know. I haven't seen Connor lately since he's obsessed of killing your father."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh heavens no!" The old man said while he was laying down, "It's just I wish he would be that dedicated to his father as well."

"Well that _is _his father you know." I said with a chuckle.

"Which is why it won't be easy for him to kill him." I nodded in agreement and remained silent. Connor then walked in.

"You wanted to see me Achilles?" He asked.

"I'll leave you two alone." I said as I started to walk out of the room.

"No, Nita. I want you to stay here but outside of the door." The old man said to me.

"Uh, okay?" I then remained outside of the door and waited for Achilles to finish talking to Connor. I wonder why Achilles has been talking to me for the pass few days. Is there something wrong with him? Or is he just being nicer than usual? Connor then walked out and gave me a slight nod. I gave him a smile then walked back in the room. But the old man then went to sleep.

"What the?" I said looking at Achilles. I thought he wanted to talk to me after he finished talking to Connor but I guess he was too tired to talk to me some more. Not wanting to disturb him, I walked out of his room and downstairs where I saw Connor go down the basement with another man. He was dressed in blue and had a powdered wig on. I followed the two men to the basement and hid behind the wooden beam.

"So Connor you said you have a plan?" I heard the man said. I peeked around and saw a little model of a fort. It was a nice little model. Was this the reason Achilles barely saw Connor for a couple of days?

"Yes I do. Since I know Lee is hiding somewhere in Fort George I decided a way to get him." Connor said. _So that's where he's hiding?! _I thought. Fort George is in New York. Why is my father hiding there in the first place? Not interested to hear anymore of their conversation I walk back upstairs carefully and got ready. Mona noticed me and gave me a glance.

"Nituna? What are you doing now?" She said to me with hands on her hips. I walked up to her and put my finger over her lips.

"Mona I'm going to New York for something. Don't tell Connor." I said then backed up.

"New York? For what?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"And why can't you?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Because...I just can't. Please understand Mona." Mona then sighed.

"Alright. I won't tell Connor, but if you don't come back after 2 days I will tell Connor." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you Mona!" I said hugging her tight. She chuckled and hugged me back.

"You're welcome Nituna. Just be careful." I nodded then walked out of the door. I walked back downstairs and walked out of the Manor. I called for Lotus and mounted her, riding into New York. I'm afraid I'm going to have to infiltrate Fort George and talk to my father.

**A/N: Big things are going to happen in the next chapter! ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I rode all the way to New York with a goal. To ask my father everything I want to know. Hopefully I can talk to him before Connor does _his _plan. And I should've stayed to hear the rest of it. Why didn't I? I reached New York and rode as close as I can to Fort George. I was near the entrance, which had two guards on each side. Cursing under my breath, I tried to think of an idea on how to get in. When I saw a couple more pass by me without a single glance, I grinned as I thought of my idea.

I walked up to one of the redcoats and tapped his shoulder.

"What?!" He said turning to me.

"Can you help me with my horse? He's stuck near that tree over there." I then pointed to Lotus who was near a tree.

"Why can't ya' get 'im yourself?" He said to me pushing me a little. I gripped my fists but kept calm.

"But I _need _your help. I can't get him unstuck alone." I then looked into his eyes. He eventually soften up and sighed.

"Alright. Where is he?" I then guided him behind the tree Lotus was near and killed him using my hidden blades. I then looked around to see if anyone saw me and started to change into the guards uniform. It smelled a little but I ignored it. I was already used to smells back at the Manor. After that, I then stuffed some hay in front of my chest so others wouldn't tell I'm a woman which worked. Even Lotus couldn't recognize me. She then rode away when she couldn't even tell that was me. I chuckled then walked up to the entrance and took a deep breath. Hopefully they won't recognize me as an Assassin.

"Stop! State your business!" One said to me. I stopped and froze thinking of how to get in.

"Uh...new recuit sir. Was told to go to a Mr. Charles Lee for something important." I said.

"Why do you sound girly?" He asked me. I then started to panic inside but remained calm.

"I did not reach my...manhood yet sir. I was hoping I would reach it by joining the British." I said then tried not to giggle when I remembered what I'd said. Manhood.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"James...Fairview?" I said in a form of a question. Thankfully they didn't notice and let me in. I nodded in thanks and walked in. I'm really glad that the British guards are not as smart as I thought they were. I looked around to see if I can find any clues or hints to where my father is hiding. But so far...nothing. Connor is more of an expert at finding clues than me. I should've just stayed home.

I was then bumped into and fell to the ground. My father was there standing above me with his hands on his waist.

"Watch where you're going sir!" He yelled at me and then walked away. I got up and removed the dirt from my coat. _'Well I found him.'_ I thought then followed him. I followed him in a way so the other guards wouldn't know that I was following him. He then finally walked into a small building. I sighed as the door closed and paused for a second.

Do I really want to do this? Am I really going to risk my life for some questions? If Connor were here he would make me second guess myself again or force me to leave the base. But then again, he would motivate me to go in and might let me kill him. Who knows. I sighed and then released my hidden blades before going in. I then saw my father. It looked like he was writing something. I closed the door behind me quietly so he couldn't hear. But apparently he did.

"You really must want to get yourself killed do you?"

"Maybe, or maybe I want to kill _you_." I said with my guard up. He laughed and faced me.

"Kill me? Kill _me_? I don't know how you are my daughter." He then gripped his sword. I tried not to notice.

"Anyway, I got some questions for you."

"Questions? Why?"

"Don't ask me why just answer the questions."

"Fine. Don't expect me to tell the truth." My father said then leaned back on his desk.

"I am actually expecting the truth and only the truth. If you don't, I'll make sure you can never talk again." I then smirked.

"Alright. Ask away." I then started to think of what question I should ask him first since I have so many. I should've thought about this on the way here.

"Uh, how did you know it was me under this uniform?" I said leaning against the wall.

"Easy, your skin. Most of the British guards have a pale complexion to them. You were easy to spot since your skin is darker than the rest. I don't know why they couldn't recognize you. They're so stupid." He then shook his head and chuckled.

"Okay. Why my mother?" My father then looked at me and froze.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Why did you fall in love with her?" I asked in a more persistent tone.

"As if you don't know the question already!" He yelled, "She probably told you everything about how we met. Why can't you go ask her?!"

"Because she's dead. She was killed by one of your own!" I yelled.

"W-What? Liana is...dead?" He said. I was surprised. I didn't even know my mothers first name. And for the first time, his face...softened. He did love her and he showed it on his face.

"You loved her didn't you?" I said calmly.

"N-No I didn't." He said trying to fix his face.

"You're a liar. You did love her. She was special to you than any other woman. Any other _native _woman." He then gripped his sword again.

"Shut up." But I kept going.

"I thought natives were a disgrace and filthy animals. But you fell in love with one."

"Shut...up." His voice was getting louder and more aggressive but I continued.

"The famous Charles Lee fell in love with a native woman! Wow! I can't believe it myself." I said with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" He then took out sword and lunged at me. But I was ready. I then unleashed my hidden blades and blocked his attack. There was a clang sound when our weapons hit and we backed up.

"You really have a temper." I chuckled. He gritted his teeth and sent a slash near my head. I blocked it again and kicked him in the stomach. Some hay was starting to fall out as I tried to block my fathers attacks but I ignored it. He was holding his stomach in pain as I looked at him which made me lower my guard down. As soon as I know it, he then grabbed my neck with both of his hands. His grip was getting tighter and I was choking.

"This time girl, I _will_ kill you. And I don't care if you're my daughter or not."

"That's real cold daddy." I then punctured his hand with my blade and kicked him to the desk. It broke as he landed on it. I was on the floor gasping for air. Before I could get up he then kicks me in the face leaving my right eye swollen. He then laughs, very loudly.

"Get up assassin." I then got up slowly, feeling my eye. I saw a chair on the corner of my eye and smirked.

"Is that all you got father?" I said taunting him. He growls and runs towards me. When he was close enough, I then grabbed the chair and hit him on the left side of his head. He landed on the floor. I smirked and felt blood coming from my nose. I wiped it using the back of my sleeve. I watched as my father was on the floor holding his head.

"You know, I might kill you and not have Connor kill you. At least he can not worry about anymore bad things happen in his life." I said then went closer to him. He looked at me with blood on the side of his face. He then spit on the ground and laughed.

"Kill me, but I know you won't."

"Yes I will. What makes you think I won't?" I asked looking at him.

"No because you know you got more questions for me but you don't want to say." Before I could say anything, there was a bang at the door.

"Sir! Are you alright? We heard a bang." They then tried to open the door but it was locked but not for long. My father then got up and smirked.

"You're trapped girl and there's no way for you to get out." I then cursed under my breath and looked at him.

"Shoot me." I said feeling confident.

"What?"

"Shoot...me." He then smirked and pulled out his gun.

"With pleasure." My father than shot a bullet at me the same time the redcoats busted in. The bullet shot me on my side and I had my knees to the ground. I felt my wound and felt my conciousness slipping away. I looked up at my father before he knocked me out with the end of a musket.

**A/N: That's Chapter 27. Wasn't it exciting?! I've been thinking about doing a story of how Nituna's mother and Charles Lee met and fell in love. Is it a good idea?**


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

After Connor finished his expedition, trying to destroy British ships from reaching Chesapeake Bay, he decided to go back on the Homestead and check on things. Nituna didn't come with him this time and he was glad. A little. He kind of missed telling her to stay at a certain place and she does not listen, and starts to follow him. He chuckled at this thought seeing Nituna fold her arms and frown a little. Which Connor thought it was cute, when she did that.

He reached the Homestead and walked in the Manor seeing Mona standing in the middle of the hallway, tears running down on her face. Connor walked up to her and put one hand on her shoulder.

"What is wrong Mona?

"Achilles. H-He's gone." She then pointed to the living room which Connor walked in and saw Achilles in a chair with his eyes closed. Mona walked in and wiped the tears from her face. Connor's faced softened as he read the note in the old man's hand. After reading it he then turned to Mona.

"Where is Nituna? She must know of this." He asked. Mona's eyes widened and was silent. She couldn't lie to Connor saying Nita is out hunting somewhere because he would look for her. And she doesn't like to lie. Mona then sighed and looked at Connor.

"She said she was going to New York for something important. But she didn't tell me the important part." Connor then cursed under his breath slightly and started to go near the door.

"I must go find Nituna and tell her what happened."

"After you give Achilles a proper burial. He died peacefully." Mona said with her hand on his shoulder. His muscles didn't tense up when Mona touched him. He knew Mona pretty well and did not care if she touched him. Connor nodded and went to tell Father Timothy what had happen to Achilles.

There was a little funeral for Achilles. Everyone in the Homestead was there. Except for Nituna. Throughout the funeral, Connor tried not to think about where Nituna be and why she wasn't here. Well he will be going back to New York later this evening so he could look for her when he's there. Connor just hopes his lover is okay.

* * *

I slowly woke up, feeling something tight around my wrists and ankles and my back against a wall. When my vision was clear, I saw chains around them. I then noticed my side where I was shot at. It was...patched up. But last thing I remember was me getting shot by my father. And the redcoats coming inside to kill me, probably. I then looked around. The place I am in was dimmed a little and quiet. I heard rats squeaking and their little feet running by me. I tried to move but the chains were restricting me from moving.

"Damn, how do I get out of these?" I said quietly. I continued to move, trying to find a way to get out. The chains were placed tightly on me, as if they thought I was going try to get out. For some dumb redcoats they must really know how to make sure I don't escape. They even stripped me of my robes. I stopped struggling to get out and sighed. I'm captured...again by those redcoats. But this time, I almost died. A light then shined in my face. It was a torch and my father was holding it smirking.

"Ah! You are awake my daughter." He said to me. I saw him with a sword in his hand, planning something. I remained silent and frowned upon him.

"You're not going to talk? You were talking a lot before. What happened?" He then gripped my face, "What...happened?"

"You became a bastard." I said to him with a smirk. He then got mad and slammed my head onto the wall, making it pound. It made my vision blur a little but it came back to normal. He growled a little and looked at me.

"Why did you asked me to shoot you?" He said.

"Because I knew if you didn't shoot me, the redcoats would've killed me then and there. But if you did shot me, they would've wanted to capture me for answers. I may be part native but I am smart and not an animal." I said glaring at him. For him being a clever Templar, he's not being so smart right now.

"I have to say...you are a clever girl." He said from a smirk.

"Well I did inherit a few things from you, besides your eyes." My father then raised his sword and point it near my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, having a bad feeling about this.

"You know, before Johnson was killed by your sad excuse for an assassin he told me one fact about your race." He said with a smirk.

"And that is?"

"That when the parent of a child dies, the child cuts his/her hair as an example of them mourning over them. Since Liana is dead and you haven't cut your hair, I thought I should do the honors." He then raise his sword a little higher.

"Don't you dare touch my hair." I said gritting my teeth. My hair was down to my waist ever since I was a little girl. And I'm not going to let him take this memory from me. I then started to struggle as he grabbed my face with one hand as he gripped his sword with another. My father then made me look into his eyes. They were filled with hate and darkness inside. It was horrible. I kept struggling to the point where he kicked me in the stomach.

I groaned in pain and had my eyes closed, waiting. In one swift motion, he then cuts my hair making it fall to the ground. The remaining of my hair unraveled since it was braided and was to my shoulders. Some hair was in my face, covering my eyes a little. He then dropped his sword and stood back. I was looking at the ground, not believing what just happened.

"You know...I think you look more better this way, don't you think?" He said putting one hand on my face for me to face him. I was silent and didn't say a word as I looked at him. He smirked at this and then slapped me with the back of his hand before leaving the room. My vision blurred for a little but then came back. I looked at my hair on the hard, cold ground and frowned. My hair was full of memories of what I had with my mother.

The way she would brush it and put flowers in it. That one time where my hair was on fire and mother had to put it out. I smiled a little as I thought of the memories but then felt the tears on my face as they were gone...forever.

"Damn you Charles..." I muttered then slowly slipped into unconsciousness. But it wasn't long until I was awaken by a loud noise. I woke up violently and looked around to see what caused that. Next to me was a window with 3 black bars covering the view. I glanced at it to see a couple of ships firing at New York. But it wasn't one of the British ships. I don't...think.

I tried to move a little more to my left to see what was going on. Next thing I knew, I hear guards running around to see what was going on. I started to struggle again but only to have my father come in to my little cell and slapped me again.

"Ouch." I say after he hit me.

"Do you know about this?" He asked with one hand around my neck.

"No I didn't. Why would I need to know about this?"

"Because your order always has a plan when it comes to saving their people." He said then removed his hand from my neck.

"I don't think Connor will be saving me." I said trying to breathe.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I did not tell him where I was going. Only Mona but it hasn't been 2 days yet." I then paused. Mona...could've told Connor a little early. But that's not possible unless something...happened. My father then sighed and walked out of my cell muttering. I smirked and then looked out at the window again. Connor...might save me. I don't know...yet. When the loud noises were over with, I then slipped back onto unconsciousness knowing that my wound is making me do this.

Damn wound. How did it get patched up in the first place? My father probably ordered the redcoats to patch me up in order to get information out of me. But so far...they haven't asked me anything about plans the Assassins were planning. And plus, I don't make the plans. Connor does. And good ones too. But I'm curious to know why my father has been the only person to come talk to me and not anyone else. Curious and a little pissed.

**A/N: Yeah. Nituna's hair is now shorter! *gasps* I was planning to have her cut her hair in earlier chapters but I decided to have her hair cut now and around the time Connor cut his. Oh, and I didn't do first person on Connor like I did last because I wasn't feeling it. I don't know...its just me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

**P.S. I start school Monday so I won't be able to update crazy like before. Adding with the internet problems. I hope you understand. :)**


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

After the attack on Fort George, Connor never rescued me. Well I should've known since I only told Mona I was only going to New York for something important. I'm so stupid. I should've told her exactly where I was going but then that might ruin Connor's plan. It's been a couple of months since I've been in this hell hole. Been tortured by father, questioned by my father, and was barely fed. I really miss Mona's cooking. My wound is making my staying here even worse. It's throbbing and I believe it's getting infected. Great.

My father then came in with a sack.

"What are you doing with that?" I asked looking at it.

"None of your business." He said as he walked near me with a frown. My father has been oddly rough ever since the attack too. Something must've happen to him on that day. But what?

"I don't need you anymore girl. It was a waste of my time to come and keep you here." He said in my ear, "So, I'm going to take you out to get some...fresh air." He chuckled and slowly removed the chains on my ankles and wrists. When he finished, I landed on the floor feeling weak due to my ankles and wrists. They were red and were swollen a little. I looked at my ankles and gently rubbed my fingers across them, able to feel them again. My father then picked me up by my torn shirt and held me against the wall.

"Look at you. So...weak. How must you be an assassin if you're so weak?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"I may be weak on the outside but I'm strong on the inside. Just like my mother." I said with a weak smirk, "But know this, when I'm strong again. I'm coming for you. And this time, with no hesitation, I WILL kill you. Slowly, painfully, and intolerable. That's a promise." He growled at me then slammed my head against the wall and dropped me. I landed on the ground again with my vision getting blurry. I held my head and looked at him. Before I could do anything, he then injected something in me. I don't know what.

"W-What did you do to me?" I asked feeling dizzy. My vision was spinning and it looked like there were two of my father.

"I injected you with a small drug that makes sure you won't surprise me. Especially today." I then felt my whole body, trembling and shaking. My vision was getting even more blurry.

"Wha-What is today?" I asked.

"Haytham Kenway's funeral." He said looking serious. I froze. _What? Haytham is dead? But how did he- Connor._ I thought, _He...killed his father? I thought he was going to kill mine. What happened?_ Then out of nowhere my father then put the sack over my head and carried me over his shoulders. I couldn't really do anything. This drug has made my arms and legs weaker than before. But for some reason when my father was carrying me, I felt like I was flying. Like an eagle, soaring.

Am I going crazy? Maybe its this drug that's making me feel and think these things. I don't know...After thinking and thinking and thinking, I passed out due to the drug making me drowsy. It wasn't long until I woke up again, with the sack still over my face and my hands tied behind my back. There was grass on my knees since I wasn't wearing my robes. Just a simple shirt and bottoms that were old and wrinkly and torn. I also felt a little nauseous due to the drug, which is still in me.

"He was a good man and a great person to be around." I heard my father say. He must be talking about Connor's father. But his voice sounded faint. Where am I? I then tried to get up slowly but someone pushed me back down to the grass.

"Ouch..." I said as I landed. There were people near me. Of course. My father didn't want me to escape. Very clever...I think. When I go back to the Homestead, I need to ask Dr. White to give me something to get rid of this drug. I heard blurs and murmurs of my father until I heard a familiar voice.

"Connor?" I said like it was a dream come true. _He...came but probably not for me..._

"Nituna? Where is she?!" Connor said with a growl in his voice.

"Not that it doesn't concern you." My father said. I then tried to move despite how weak I was to get to Connor. But the same man then pushed me back down. I frowned and took a deep breath before sitting up. It's no use. I can't move and I'm too weak to move. My father then said something which made two men grab me by the arms and drag me to wear my father was. They then removed the sack from my head and I saw Connor with his hair cut.

"Connor!" I said with a smile. He then looked relieved but then shocked as he saw me. I looked different. I lost weight due to the constant stress my father put me in and barely eating. And my hair which I'm afraid won't grow like it was before. But he looked different as well. His hair...it was cut. Well his father did pass and he is mourning his death. But I also saw dark circles under his eyes. He wasn't sleeping well. Was he worrying about me or something else?

"Nituna." He said in a sweet voice. We both smiled at each other before my father cut us off.

"Enough love business." He said with a frown. He then push me towards him making me fall face first to the ground. Some men then picked me up off the ground. Dirt was on my face but I couldn't wipe it off. Connor then looked at me then at my father.

"I will destroy you and everyone of your...tribe. I will burn that Homestead of yours and everyone in it. Then your girlfriend and then you. With no hesitation." He men then took us away after he said that and away from Haytham's funeral. I can't believe what my father said. He's...going to kill everyone. Achilles, Mona, Terry, Godfrey and everyone that we know. I...can't and won't believe it. The men then took us somewhere private to do what they need to do with us. If only I wasn't so weak, I could've found a way to kill them.

The men then put us near a cart and started to hit Connor in the stomach. One man then took his hand and started to rub my shoulder, with a smirk. It wasn't a good one. He then whispered in my ear.

"Ready to have some fun?" He asked and put one hand on my cheek.

"W-What?" I asked a little confused. Damn, drug. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me but Connor then stabbed him in the back making him fall to my feet. He then cut the rope tieing my hands together and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and looked at him. Connor's hair was shorter than I've seen before. How long have I been in that cell? He then put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead. I smiled but in a weary way. My eyes had dark circles under them as well and I felt like I was going to pass out any second. I put my hands on his shoulders to keep myself from passing out again. He then noticed my wound.

"Nituna? How did you get that?" He asked looking at it.

"I...got shot...by my father..." I said like I was going to fade away.

"Nituna, we need to get you back to the Homestead. You are not feeling well." He then called his horse and picked me up. He then set me on his horse while he walked with him. I laid on his horse with my eyes half closed.

"Nituna hang on. You are going to be okay." Connor said to me.

"Uh...huh...yeah..."I said, getting more drowsier. I put my hand on my wound and started to run my fingers through Connor's hair. It was soft and it kept me occupied for a while. I saw his cheeks turning red a little as I did this. I smiled at this since he looked cute while he was blushing.

"Why...did you...cut your hair?" I asked, but I already knew the answer.

"You should already know why." He said looking ahead.

"I...know. I was just...trying to make conversation." I said with a smile. He smirked but continued to walk.

"Why did you cut yours?" He asked me. I was silent for a little bit not wanting to answer but I did anyway.

"My father...cut it. With...his...sword." I said. He was silent. I stopped rubbing his hair after a while and started to stare at him. He didn't notice as he walked to the Homestead. He looks...different right now. Despite him cutting his hair, he was...different. I don't know how but he just does. With his strong body structure, and beautiful brown eyes any woman would fall in love with him. He deserves someone else, not me. I don't listen to him and always put myself in harms way, making him worry.

I'm not a good mate to him. He deserves better, not me. I then passed out on his horse with the thought in my head.

**A/N: It's FRIIIIDAYYYY! So...did you like the chapter? Sorry if it sucks. With me going back to school, I'm tired and have a lot of homework. Why does high school have to be like this?! Anyway, Nituna's having a moment where she thinks Connor deserves someone else better than her. Don't feel that way Nita! Please review, like, do something. :)**

**P.S: I'm super tired now.**


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

I woke up slowly and saw Connor looking at me smiling. He looks happy but is hiding something. Smiling back, I then looked around saw that we were in a tree. A big one and felt his arms around me like he was carrying me. I was also in my robes and had my weapons on me again.

"Hello Nituna." He said as I was rubbing my eyes.

"Hi." I said. I then felt the side of my wound cleaned and stitched up. I felt my fingers over it and Connor did the same.

"I had Dr. White take a look at your wound and made sure he got rid of the drug you had in you. You are okay now." He said to me. I was silent as I looked at him and my wound. I feel better physically but not emotionally. Connor was worried about me the whole time I was gone. He worried about me to the point where he was barely sleeping well. I sighed and looked away and not to face him as I thought of this.

"What is wrong Nituna?" He asked me putting a hand on my cheek. I looked at him and opened my mouth slightly.

"Connor, I don't think I'm good for you." I said feeling a little sad.

"What do you mean?" He asked his face relaxing.

"Connor, I make you worry all the time and I always put myself in harm's way. I'm not a good mate to you. You should find someone else for you to be with." I said then looked down again. His face was probably sad or a little depressed since I said this to him. He might be mad at me. But instead I heard a little chuckle. I faced him as he put one hand on my cheek.

"Nituna, I love you despite what you make me think you sometimes." He smiled a little and I did the same. "You do not need to think that you are not a good mate to me. You are smart, b-beautiful, and an amazing fighter." My mouth opened a little as I heard what he just said to me. And plus he was blushing after he said that. Before I could say anything he then kissed me with a little force as he was holding me. I wrapped my arms around his neck but then pulled back.

"Thank you for your kind words."

"You are welcome." I then gave him a peck on the lips as I laid my head on his chest looking out in the open. It was so peaceful and quiet. The sun was going down as we watched. It was beautiful.

"Nituna I need to tell you something." He said to me like he suddenly remembered something.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked feeling worried.

"Achilles has passed." He said to me looking into my eyes. I backed up a little in disbelief and looked at him.

"W-What? How? Why?" I said. Before he could answer, I jumped down from the tree and started to run to the Manor.

"Nituna! Wait!" Connor yelled from the tree. I kept running to the Manor until I stopped in front of the steps and looked around. I started to walk around the Manor to find Achilles grave. When I finally saw it I paused and fell to the ground. _Achilles Davenport _it said on the grave. I looked at this and felt tears on my face. Achilles is...gone. What...who did this to him? I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I ignored it and continued to look at his grave.

"He died peacefully, not in vain." He told me. I didn't say anything but kept staring at his grave. Mona then came near me and sighed.

"Why did you leave?!" She said to me in a angry voice. I looked up at her with tears in my eyes.

"Mona...I told you where I was going. Don't you remember?" I said.

"Yes I do. But you should've told me where! New York was not enough information! Instead you went into enemy territory and almost killed yourself. Therefore, you missed Achilles funeral, and Connor couldn't save you!" She yelled at the top of her voice. I got up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I would be captured by redcoats...again." I said frowning slightly but my eyes then widened as I remembered what I'd said.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Mona asked walking closer to me. I forgot to tell her about the first time that I was kidnapped by redcoats, trying to save my mother. She didn't ask and I hoped she wouldn't.

"Well...you see Mona...it's a pretty long story..." I mumbled a little. Mona gave me a Idon'tcare look but then sighed and walked away. She must be agitated about what I didn't tell her. And I don't think she'll get over it this time. Connor then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah...Mona will get over it. Eventually..." After I said that, Connor kissed my cheek and made me face him.

"Nituna. I'm going back to New York for something important. Please stay here and don't go anywhere. Please." He said in a begging tone.

"I can't promise you that..." I said looking down. He sighed a little.

"Yeah...but it was worth a try." He then called his horse and mounted it before leaving me, standing near Achilles' grave. Looking at it, I then noticed it was near two other gravestones. _Abigail Davenport_ the epitaph said. The other one was hard to read. It was covered with dust it looked like. The only letter I could see was a C. I looked closer as I saw that this was Achilles' family. They must've died before hand but from what? I then got up and went inside the Manor to talk to Mona. Hopefully she's not mad at me.

Hearing faint click sounds in a room, I walk in to see my mentor knitting in a angry way. '_She's still mad at me...'_ I thought. She was mumbling between knits and tapping her foot in frustration. Mona always does this when she's mad. I knocked on the door lightly and smiled. Mona saw me and rolled her eyes before knitting again. Sighing, I sat down in a chair next to her, watching her knit.

"What do you want Nituna?" She said in an aggravated tone and gritting her teeth.

"Mona, why are you mad at me? I did nothing wrong." I said. Mona then put down her knitting tools and faced me.

"Nituna. What you did was wrong. You could've died in that fort Nituna. Died!" She said to me, "You are like a daughter I never had Nituna." I then saw a tear in her eye.

"You never had children? What happened?" I asked. Mona then took a deep breath and grabbed my hand. I smiled and waited for her to answer.

"Nituna...when I was around your age...I was pregnant." I smiled at this but was silent, "When I told my fiancé, the next day he ran off." More tears than started to come down on her face.

"Wait, you were going to get married?" I asked interrupting her.

"Yeah..." She said wiping the tears from her face, "We planned our future together but his future involved no children." I frowned at this but was silent. She continued.

"I was devastated but tried to be happy for my baby so he or she won't have health problems but I worried to much I'm afraid."

"Why did you say that?" I asked wanting to know more.

"A couple of months had passed and I was bleeding. I went to the doctor to find out that I lost my baby." Mona then started to cry as she gripped my hand tighter, "I was told to have a girl by June but that didn't happen..." She then sighed and let go of my hand, wiping her face then changing the subject.

"Connor is a good man Nituna. You're lucky to have him. If you two are going to be serious, I hope you have beautiful children." Mona smiled then got up and went to the kitchen. My eyes followed her until she turned the corner, where I couldn't see her again. I continued to sit in the chair I was in, thinking about my mentor's past. Mona...could've had a child. A girl even. If her fiancé didn't leave her she might've lost the baby. I frowned at this thought, seeing Mona devastated as her lover walked out. How dare he! Leaving a young woman when she is expected to have a baby? That is not right.

Will Connor leave me if I was to expect a child? I highly doubt it but then again...

"Nituna!" I heard I voice say breaking my thoughts. I jumped up a little since it startled me. I turned around in my chair to see Mona in the doorway with hands on her hips. She wasn't frowning but smiled a little against her tear-stained face.

"Yes, Mona?" I asked.

"Take this paper. I want you to go to New York and get a few things for me." She said handing the paper out to me. I got up and took it and saw only one note on the paper. But I smiled at this.

"Okay, Mona." She smiled back at me as I put the paper in my pocket and walked out of the Manor. On the paper it said, '**Go Help Connor**.' Even though I told him I would stay here, my mentor gave me a chore to do and I shall go and do it. No questions asked. I called Lotus and she came to me as if she hasn't seen me in forever. She put her nose on my hand and did a sound that almost sound like she was happy again.

"I missed you too, Lotus." I said, giving her a soft pat on the head. She did the same sound again and I mounted her. I rode to New York which did not take long since Lotus was in a happy mood. When I arrived to New York, I rode Lotus around town looking for any suspicious activity. And by suspicious activity I mean to see if Connor is running to or from someone... I went to the docks and unmounted Lotus, giving her a pat on the head for him to stay while I look around. She heeded my request and I started to look for Connor.

I looked around for him until I heard a gunshot. My head turned and I saw a couple of british soldiers firing at a person running to something. Another person pushed passed me and I fell to the ground. The person who pushed me was my father but didn't recognize me. He was too busy running away. _Coward. _I thought. I got up and saw Connor who ran by me like last time when he was chasing Hickey. Thank goodness. He might get mad at me if he'd know that I didn't listen to him. I saw the two run into the construction of a new boat which abruptly caught on fire.

I started to panick a little but then relaxed. _Connor can take care of himself. He can get out of there and not get hurt. _I thought. I started to wait for my lover to come out with either a smile on his face or a frown. But probably a frown. There was then a figure coming out with blood on his hand and stomach. He was also limping. I walked closer and saw it was my father. He was hurt from a gunshot. I smiled at this and he saw me. His eyes widened a little and started to walk in the opposite direction. I got my tomahawk out and began to walk to him, gripping my weapon.

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him this time. _I thought but then stopped suddenly and remembered something. Connor. He didn't come out from the boat yet. I then looked at my father then the boat. I can't just leave Connor in there. He might be unconscious or wounded. I sighed and ran into the boat that was still on fire. It smelled like smoke the whole time and it was hard to see. I climbed and jumped over some obstacles in my way before seeing Connor unconscious. I coughed a little since there was no more smoke in the air and tried to get him some place safe. He was kind of heavy as I dragged him to a place on the boat that was safe, but he was so heavy that I fell and hit my head on a beam.

"Ouch!" I said holding my head. I rubbed my head a little and looked at Connor. He had blood on his left side and I ran my fingers across his wound. It was still bleeding so I tore a piece of cloth from my robes and tried to slow the bleeding. I smiled softly at this since I was taking care of him now, even though he doesn't know it. He was breathing regularly despite of his new wound. I watched him for a second before laying my head on his chest, rubbing my fingers through his hair.

**A/N: Sorry peeps for taking so long! I was actually going to post this last friday but decided to post it on Thursday. I hoped you liked it. **_:)_ **Oh, and just to let everyone know that An Assassin's Destiny is almost over.**


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

After a couple of hours of hearing my lover's heartbeat, I hear him give a slight groan as he was waking up. His hand was on his bloody wound and his other was my back, even though I put it there. Connor put up his head only to see me facing him with a smile. He frowns a little and sits up, gritting his teeth due to his wound. _He's mad at me._ I thought. I sit up as well facing him.

"Nituna..." He says to me looking at me. His face was natural so far, which...is a good thing. I guess.

"Yeah?" I said looking at him.

"What did I say to you before I left?"

"Uh...do not go anywhere?" I said then started to rub my arm. _Oh...boy..._

"And what did you do?"

"Go somewhere..." I said looking down. He shook his head a little before standing up, wincing at his every move. He then gave out his hand and I took it, him helping me up.

"Where did Charles Lee go?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He was getting away while bleeding. I was going to kill him but..." I then paused and looked at him.

"But...what?" He asked.

"You were still in here and I was worrying about your safety so I...didn't kill him." I then slightly bit my lip, worried what he was going to say to me. He didn't say anything but walked out of the boat construction site. _You're not going to thank me?_ I thought, _I SAVED you from getting burned alive!_ I sighed at this but continued to stand in the spot I'm in. Why is Connor acting like this? Is he frustrated or angry at me? But...what did I do wrong?

"Connor is on a mission. That's why Nituna." I said to myself, "You know how serious he is on missions..." I shook my head then walked out and started to look for Connor. _For a man heavily wounded, she sure travels far... _I thought. I walked around the docks a little, following the drops of his blood on the ground. Connor should really get his wound patched up but he won't listen to me right now or anyone else. I then saw him talking to a man, with one hand on his wound still. I sighed slightly at this and walked up to him. By that time, he finished talking to him.

"What's going on?" I asked. Connor then started to walk pass me, almost like he was in a hurry.

"I know where Charles Lee is." He said as he walked. I followed him,feeling excited.

"Really?! Where?!" But Connor didn't answer my question. He kept walking, holding his side. I tried to help him while we were walking to the destination but he didn't let me. He shrugged off my help and continued to walk forward, determined to kill my father. I followed and didn't try to help him no more. He was focused and didn't want me to distract him. We walked in silence for a long time as I listen to Connor groan in every step as he clutched his wound.

_He must've gotten really hurt,_I thought. My face was filled with sympathy as I watched this. Thankfully, we reached our destination when Connor stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he suddenly stopped.

"We are here." He told me, not facing me but looking at the building. Before I could say anything else, he started to go in the building. I hesitated to follow him at first, expecting him to say 'Stay here' but I then started to follow, staying silent.

As we walked in, we looked around to find my father until we saw him in a corner holding his side, with a bottle on the table. Wincing in pain, Connor sat down in the other chair while I stood in between them. I watched them both as they were breathing heavy due to their wound. They didn't seem to notice me not one bit but looked at each other. My father then grabbed his bottle and took a sip. I watched him, seeing if he was going to try anything but didn't. He looked over at Connor who was looking at him and handed him the bottle.

He grabbed the bottle and took a sip to before setting the bottle back  
down and looking at him.

"Nituna," Connor said but was still looking at my father, "Come here." I walked closer to him, wondering what he wanted. I didn't say a word but looked at him. He then grabbed my hand and took out his hidden blade.

"Take yours out." He said to me. I unleashed my hidden blade and looked at him, still confused.

"Connor what are you-?" He then put one fingers over my lips and faced my father. I did the same. My father saw what we were getting ready to do and stopped us for a second.

"Wait! Can I say something to my daughter?" My father said to Connor. He looked at me, asking if I want to hear what he has to say. I nodded at him and faced my father.

"Fine. What do you have to say?" I asked. I was expected some rude remark about my people or something about me being a sad excuse of an assassin but he just looked at me and sighed.

"I really did love your mother and it caused me pain of what I said about her to you. I'm sorry..." He was then silent after that. I was surprised as I heard this coming out of a Templar who despises natives. But I looked in his eyes as he told me that and saw that he was serious. He meant what he said to me and...apologized for it. I...I still can't believe it. Despite of how shocked I was to hear this from him, I gave him a slight nod and then looked at Connor. He nodded back and used his other hand to make my father come closer to us.

Our hands were across from each other as we still had our hidden blade unleashed. We then counted up to the three and launched our blades into my father's chest. His eyes widened as we punctured him with our blade before taking it out of him and getting up. I didn't look back as I walked out of the building with Connor following close behind. When we were outside, I faced him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, even though he was the one in pain.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." I said but I really wasn't. I just killed Charles Lee, my father after he told me that he loved my mother. He admitted it. I'm still trying to believe it myself. Connor took out the thoughts of my father out of my mind when he almost fell due to his wound. I helped and this time he didn't push me away. We were both silent as I took Connor back to the Homestead for him to see Dr. White.

When we reached it, he tended Connor's wound and I watched not taking my eyes off him. Connor would glance at me from time to time, giving me a slight smile reassuring me that he's okay. I started to relax a little as I felt that this is all over. All of the Templars are dead and everything and everyone can be happy. But sadly, there is more to come.

**A/N: Sorry if this one was bad in a way. I was kinda rushing doing this chapter. I hoped you liked this chapter anyway! And the part where Nituna and Connor killed Charles Lee together. I thought that was cute...in a way. Anywho, 2 more chapters left!**


End file.
